The restricted
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: Inuyashabeyblade crossover: The Bladebreakers find themselves trapped in the feudal era, where they meet up with inuyasha and the rest. Conflicts galore. humor also! RayKai,InuKag,SanMir
1. The restricted zone

Hello peoples! I spent a lot of time debating whether or not I should post this, but then again i've got nothing to lose! If you like it you like it, if you don't you don't...Oh who am I kidding! I sooooo hope you like it!! The information about Japan is taken from an encyclopedia so if it's wrong don't blame me! Blame the cursed book that I had to read! Well on with the fic!!

By the way, who out there thinks HARVEST MOON: A WONDERFUL LIFE, rocks! I know I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters.

**The restricted Zone**

RAYS POV

Max was currently pressed up on a glass window drooling like there's no tomorrow watching the chefs' squeeze pink icing on sugar glazed doughnuts for an angry mob of sugar deprived civilians, who weren't acting very civil to say the least. Occasionally I'd hear Max utter the word "Pink..." and sigh heavily as if it was love at first sight. I honestly had enough of pink to last a lifetime, if you know what I mean.

Kenny was doing what any 14 year old Kenny would do, type madly on Dizzi, demanding answers to questions that can't be answered. Then sigh in defeat as sleep controls his brain. Doze of into dream land for a couple of seconds then snap back into reality and start demanding answers to questions that still can't be answered. I feel sorry for Dizzi, so many questions so little time.

Kai was sitting on the tan leather settee beside me- arms crossed and right leg draped over left- the usual Kai stance. It was great to have Kai sit beside me since I was lonely but did he really have to jiggle his foot around so much! I mean every time he does it, it hits me in the knee and I don't how much longer I can take this knee banging assault! jiggle Gah! That's it! I've had enough of this, I wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing about it- so I stood and did nothing about it.

"Hi, I need a key to room 209."

"Ma'am? I need a key to room 209."

"I-"

"Oh what is it dear?" An elderly woman clearly in her 70's politely asked.

To me it looked like she had finally stopped communicating to the aliens in her head.

"I need a key to room 209." Tyson repeated raising his voice slightly as the rest of the team patiently waited at the rear of the foyer.

"ohmmmm, ummmmm, ohmmmm....."

"Ma'am???"

"OHMMMMM, ummmmmm, OHMMMM......."

"Listen ma'am-"

".................."

"Ummm...hello?" Tyson asked waving his hand in front of the lady.

"Ohmmmmmmm...Ummmmm...Ohmmmmm..."

"Please I need to use the bathroom! Can I please have the key to my suite!" Tyson asked through gritted teeth jumping up and down like a leprechaun.

I admit the sight before me was amusing, an old lady meditating and a pissed of Tyson who needs to pee. I would help him out...but that'd take the fun out of it.

"LADY GIVE ME THE KEY!!!!!"

"Oh my young man, don't yell! I may be old be my ears are fine....now what is it you wanted?"

The poor old lady, she hasn't a clue what's going on...maybe I should help...oh wait, its Kenny to the rescue.

"Are going to sit?" Kai asked lazily from behind me.

"No! You're being mean!" I pouted stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Kai yawned pulling me into a light kiss before he stretched himself out into a sleeping position and...slept...You can't blame him we had a very long and bumpy and tiring and bumpy ride over here. Tyson's 'grand pappy' as Max puts it, drove us all the way to here. Here meaning Tokyo, Japan. It's really beautiful down here: lush green grass spanned to the least 100 acres in every direction, Fountains, flowers and statues decorated the place, showing traditions and culture of imperial and ancient Japan. Crystal clear springs and uncontaminated lakes seemed to surround the area proving Japans abundance of water. Just to take a wild guess...I don't think we're in the city anymore.

A big part of me wanted to throw Kai of the couch or settee or what ever it was and take a well deserved nap, but the other part told me to respect his space and let him sleep, but that other part was very, very, tiny. Anyways, now back to Kenny saving the day.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am for my friend's rude outburst." Kenny tried to communicate with the woman, I'll give him that. "But we really need the key to room 209."

"What's that sonny? Speak up."

"I said th-"

"I can't hear, m'dear. Speak up."

"We would li-" Kenny started a little louder but was once again cut of by the seemingly deaf lady.

"I said louder sonny!"

"WE NEED THE KEY TO ROOM 209!!!" Tyson bellowed, still jumping around like a leprechaun.

"Oh my lordy! I told you my hearing is perfectly fine!"

"Listen up you old foggy! Give-us-the-damn-key!!!" Tyson had just enough of the old lady and reduced himself to insulting her in hopes of getting the key.

I would have had scolded Tyson for his impoliteness but I really need to use the washroom now...and my knees are killing from standing, why did I have to be so stubborn! I looked over to Kai where he was ever so cozily sleeping on the settee cuddling a pretty velvet cushion.(1)

"Old foggy! How dare you! Yo-"

"Ma'am, please calm down. I'm sorry that my umm...friend was so rude."

Hehe. It seems Kenny is ashamed of calling Tyson his friend. But who wouldn't be? He just called and respectable old lady a foggy. Not even froggy, a foggy! Now that's down right insulting!

"Ma'am."

"Ma'am!" "Ma'am."

"Ma'...MAMA MIA!!" Kenny yelped as a pretty brunette around the age of 21 stepped into view.

Kenny yelped so loud he stopped the old lady and Tyson from biting each others heads of, woke my poor Kai from his slumber and diverted Max's attention away from doughnuts and towards him, which by the way is practically impossible. Kenny was blushing so hard in embarrassment that if you stuck him in the ground anyone would mistake him for an over grown tomato with rather strange leaves.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" The lady questioned smiling warmly.

She was wearing a light blue silk Kimono dotted with white flowers a white sash around her waist, black sandals and a dark blue ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"This lady over here won't give me my key." Tyson explained as calmly as he could manage.

"Mother? Is this true?" the nice lady asked respectfully.

"Say WHA?!!!"

"Mother, hand them the keys."

"SAY WHA?!!!"

"Mother-"

"WHA????"

"Mother plea-"

"SPEAK UP M'DEAR!"

"MOTHER!!"

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!"

"I'm sorry mo-"

"SAY WHA???"

"I sai-"

"WHA??? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SPEAK UP."

"Oh dear me! Mother where are your hearing aids!"

"WHA?!!!!"

The young lady wheeled her mother into the other room and came rushing back to tend to us. "I'm very sorry, what room is yours?"

"WHA!?"

"209. And it's alright ma'am no need to be sorry. Your mother was most kind and it was not your fault for the mishap with her hearing aids." Kenny could have babbled on and on if I didn't clamp my hand over his mouth restraining him from speaking.

"Here you go, my names Samantha." The lady told us handing Kai the key, "and please accept this as a token of my gratitude for your patience with my mother."

"What is it?" Max asked receiving what looked like a coupon in his outstretched arms.

"It gives you all access to our back gardens. I think you'll find it most interesting." Samantha explained, "But stay away from the restricted zone."

"Wow! We even get a free educational tour of Japans many flowers!" Kenny piped up wriggling free of my grip.

I know you may be wondering why a little kid like Kenny could break through my grip, well, the answer is simple...he tickled me. While I was busy bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles because Kenny was tickling the hell out of me, Kai sent me a amused glance, winked and left.

"Hey Kai! Wait!" I cried and tore after him and the rest of the team.

Up the elevator and a short flight of stairs, Round corridors and through numerous doors we dragged our luggage and finally came to stop on the last floor.

"So where's our room guys?" Max panted falling to the floor in exhaustion along with Tyson and Kenny.

I looked over Kai's shoulder grabbed the Key looked up at the number on the door in front of us and sighed. "It was on the 2nd floor."

"What!" The trio on the floor gasped in union.

"But we're on the 15th floor! There's no way I'm going to walk all the way down there!" Tyson protested in agony.

"That's fine by me. You can just stay on the floor." Kai grumbled before setting of for the 2nd floor.

"You! You knew didn't you! You purposely made us walk up all these stairs!" Tyson growled, and so did his stomach.

"I just wanted to see how observant you all were."

"Kai!" I whined playfully punching him on the arm.

Kai just shrugged and gave me a hug.

So down the elevator and a short flight of stairs, round corridors and back through numerous doors we silently dragged our luggage. All was silent except for Tyson who was mumbling something about how hungry he was and his need to pee. Not my typical everyday conversation. Not to mention I'm still trying to find a way to get to the bathroom before Tyson.

Finally we stopped in front of the room that we would try to call home for a couple of weeks. You see Mr. Dickenson decided that we were training so hard we deserved a vacation, putting Kai in charge so he wouldn't wriggle himself out of a trip with the team. I'm glad he came at least I have someone sane to talk to.

The minute I walked into the room I dashed of to the bathroom while Tyson was admiring the mini fridge and a cabinet stocked with snacks of all kinds that we ever so politely demanded.

I needed those yummy mini cookies shaped like pandas with a chocolate filling inside them. You know, the ones with cute pandas drawn on them.

Kenny wanted plain tea biscuits-when Max found out that there was going to be a snack in there with not enough sugar he went crazy...he's still upset at Kenny's infidelity towards sugar.

Tyson wanted, well Tyson wanted all the food in the world.

Max wanted a lifetimes supply of sugar, of course Mr. Dickenson said no. So Max just got a whle bunch of sugar glazed doughnuts.

Kai wanted strawberries-I swear he's almost as bad as Max is to sugar when it comes to those possessed red things. He tries to get me to eat them by fails miserably and Kai never fails. That just goes to show how much will power I have, when I told that to Kai he said I was just being stubborn. What is it with people calling me stubborn!

Hehe...I can hear Tyson asking where the washroom is. Max being the good friend he is and also wanting to secretly steal some of Tyson's sugary snacks without him being around to notice pointed in the right direction.

I think Tyson noticed the light filtering out under the gap between the door and the floor because he started to throw a huge fit. There was a lot of stomping, groaning and pounding on the bathroom door. If it wasn't for my keen hearing I wouldn't have caught the words: "Ray...kill...you...bladder...gonna...burst"

"What that you say Tyson? Take my time? Alright, don't worry buddy I will," I teased taking my own sweet time carefully watching my hands. I cautiously turned the door knob and once the door was open wide enough Tyson darted past me almost knocking me down then slamming the door almost jamming my fingers.

I shook myself out of shock and made my way over to Max and Kenny chattering quietly deciding where to go from here.

When I got close enough Kai grabbed me and put his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I say we check out some of the near by museums, It'll be great!" Kenny suggested hopefully.

"That's way to boring Kenny!" Max clearly objected going to any place educational. "I want to take a dive in the springs! Now that's what I call fun!"

"That's what I call pointless." Kai stated coldly.

"Come on Kai, don't be such a wet blanket." Tyson scoffed grabbing a coke and chugging it down.

"Hn." Was the only reply Tyson got.

"Anyways I'm hungry let's go to a restaurant."

"Aww...Tyson your always hungry. And anyways plane food makes me sick." Max whined clutching his stomach.

"Hey how about we go to that thing Samantha was telling us about?" I suggested. I honestly wanted to check out was back there, there was something in Samantha's voice that drew me to her suggestion.

"You mean the back gardens?" Max questioned pulling out the coupon thing he had received.

"Yeah, it'll be educational and fun." I pointed out looking towards Max and Kenny, "And I bet there'll be lots to eat." I grinned glancing Tyson's way. Thankfully no one rejected.

So all five of us I had to practically drag Kai along walked out our suite door, traveled down the elevator out the back door and fell face first into the back gardensliterally.

Tyson didn't realize that there was a raised portion so the minute he realized he was falling he grabbed onto Kenny, who grabbed onto Max, who grabbed onto me, and me who grabbed onto Kai.

And that resulted in a great heap of fallen bladebreakers. Kai was the first to get up cursing madly for allowing himself to wind up in such an embarrassing situation. Soon I and Max followed dusting ourselves clean. Tyson and Kenny were the last to get up seeing as they were at the bottom of the 'Great heap.'

When people finally stopped looking at us Tyson darted towards the food with the rest of the team tailing closely behind him.

"The most common Japanese fruit are peaches, pears and oranges." The middle aged man explained to the crowd which was gladly accepting the fruit he was handing out. "And the pickles-"

"Aww, no strawberries?" Kai whispered.

"Thank goodness." I muttered.

Kai caught that line and chuckled and kissed me on the head.

Kenny would have loved to listen to more but Tyson dragged him away because he had his fill on fruits and pickle. I honestly don't know how Tyson can stomach pickles; I totally detest those horrible things! They're so etch!

Next Kenny persuaded us all to listen to a woman with blonde hair who was giving a lecture on plants and flowers. "Well over 17,000 species of flowering and non-flowering plants are found and many of them widely cultivated." The woman stopped to bring out a large glass case containing...preserved flowers? (2) I didn't know that was possible, even Kai was shocked because he stopped noisily yawning in my ear and stood transfixed on the case before him. Putting the case on the table the woman started explaining what was before her.

"The white and red plum and the cherry blossom are mainly admired. The Japanese hill's are colorful with Azaleas which bloom in April. Now if you look over here you'll see the Chrysanthemum- the national flower of Japan." The woman paused letting all the information sink in, and then continued. "And here you see: pimpemel, bluebell, gladiolus and many varieties of lily."

"When will she stop...I'm so bored!" Tyson fumed in a hushed tone.

"For once I actually have to go with Tyson on that, this is rather boring." Kai whispered so Tyson wouldn't hear a thing.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get Kenny to pull away." I replied.

After about ten more minutes of listening about flowers, Tyson and Max involuntarily dragged a hypnotized Kenny away from the flower lady.

"So...what we do now?" I asked bored out of my mind, maybe we should have stuck listening to the flower lady, nah.

"Hey let's go and dive into the springs!" Said the happy-go-lucky one. "So no one objects? Great!"

Max speed of with Tyson and Kenny yelling, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

We jumped in the springs and I sighed contently as the warm water lapped at my face soothingly. Kai swam over to me, grabbed me around the waist and started kissing me.

When we started to wrinkle like prunes we decided to go back to the suite.

We headed over to the door that would take us to our cozy beds, but found to our surprise that it was locked. We tried everything, Banging, Shouting, scratching: just to name a few.

"We're locked out Tyson; it's no use wasting your energy." Kenny tried reasoning with the hyperventilating Dragoon wielder.

"Alright, but if we die, it's all Ray's fault!"

"What!?" I yelled defensively.

"You had the bright idea to bring us here!"

"You didn't have to come along, Tyson, no one forced you to." Came Kai's wise answer. I found myself smiling widely that Kai had stuck up for me.

"Yeah, I guess so, hey sorry buddy." Tyson sincerely apologized.

"No problem Tyson."

"Hey guys!" Max called from somewhere around the garden. "I found a place to stay!"

"Maxie where are you!" Tyson called running in the direction of his friend's voice.

We all ran and ran and ran, until we finally found Max. It appeared he was standing in front of a wooden structure not so large in size.

Being in charge and all Kai carefully creaked open the door. Before us lay a couple beds of straw and what seem to be a deep well with no water in it.

We made our selves as comfortable as can be on the not to comfortable straw beds and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Tyson, Max and Kenny in on corner and in the other me and Kai in the other

What no one seemed to notice was the sign that read: 'The restricted zone' the place Samantha warned them to stay clear of.

**IMPORTANT:**

Please read and review people I need at least 7 reviews to post the next chapter! And if I get 10 or more I will post the next chapter right away of the next day first thing.

Sorry if I'm being too demanding! But, I need to know I'm updating cause people actually like it. I will make sure that I thank each and every one of you personally! So if you have questions, ask.


	2. Enter the feudal era!

Since you've been so kind as to listen to your authoresses pleas and review here's the second chapter as promised! Hope you enjoy! The BladeBreakers are in the feudal era! And I still think HM: A wonderful life is the best! Even though it's really repetitive...

Kai's soul of the pheonix: Yeah! Inu yasha will freak!

Iluvrei: Less of a humor? I didn't even think it was funny...Aww you made me sooo happy!

Sakuratree: I was thinking of putting it in this chapter, but it'd be way to long then.

Natasha-Li: Thankyou, I try to make it interesting.

DarkGift: Awww...why not three thumbs up?

Bonnie Mizuhara: Yah! I've been dying for someone to do it to! So I decided to take a shot at it.

Obscurus Imber: Oh Kai loves strawberries! But the Guy only had peaches, pears and oranges.

Hyperness: I'm not to sure about Ray fighting demons...maybe Kai can protect him and then it's Inu-Yasha to the rescue! But don't worry...I'll put fighting scenes in there.

Koye: Thanks for your review!

Anonymous: Suspense is the name of my game...no, not really.

Ice Kit: Wait no more!

**Enter the Feudal era**

**RAY'S POV**

I felt someone shifting beside me and the extra warmth quickly left my body.

"Ray, get up." Someone whispered. I could tell instantly that it was Kai's voice. Well Kai or not there's no way I'm getting up, I'm way too sleepy. Not to mention I had a strange dream that I was being sucked into some sort of portal, blinding purple light shone through giving the illusion of water and the rest of my team hurtled through it.

"Ray, up." Kai sighed heavily, shaking me slightly trying to get my attention.

There was no way in hell I was going to get up, just try me Kai. I could feel the warmth that left my body slowly returning. Meaning Kai was getting closer, close enough to feel his steady breath on my neck. He kissed my lightly and groaned because i didn't react But like I said there was no way in hell I was going to get up now.

"Leave me alone!" I cried flinging my arm sideways.

'SMACK'

I appears I've awoken Tyson and Max, how I know? I could hear their uncontrollable snickers. Wait, snickers, the last time I woke up to muffled laughs was because I was in an odd position...maybe I should wake up, if only to shut them up, then I can return to a well deserved nap.

"What is it now!" I snapped.

More laughs. Thinking I could get a wise answer from Kai I turned around to face him only to come across a rather surprised Kai with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Kai! What happened!" I gasped touching the mark inspecting it closely.

"You." Kai muttered barely audible to the human ears.

Me! how could I have done this. I would never hurt Kai; because hurting Kai meant shorting my life by 50 years, and I plan on dieing of old age. Actually, Kai would never hurt me...he loves me way to much! Wait...when I moved my hand it collided with something, but I thought I was a rock or something.

Part of me wanted to fling my arms around Kai and cry my apologies, but there always was that other part that told me not to go with my gut.

"Hump. Well you shouldn't have tried to wake me up!" I said in slight worry.

Before Kai got a chance to reply Kenny finally woke up, "Hey, does any one notice that we're not where we were yesterday."

"Come to think of it." Tyson thought, "I don't remember coming across this place, ever."

I quickly scanned the area; something about this place made me a little uneasy. There were endless fields of grass that stretched across this vast plain, only to be mildly cluttered with trees and an abundance of wild life, springs and plants. Other than that feeling of uneasiness that hung in my system this place was quite serene. It was the very essence of beauty and tranquility.

"This place is so beautiful!" Max said voicing my thoughts.

"I agree, but where are we?" Kenny asked pulling open Dizzi and typing like a mad man.

I turned to Kai hoping for an answer, but he just shrugged and looked around. I really hope he's not mad at me. I guess I'll apologize later.

"I say we go exploring!" Tyson chimed in along with Max.

"That wouldn't be the best thing at the moment Tyson." Kenny was always the wise one, "Dizzi doesn't recognize this place at all."

"I agree with Kenny." I said bobbing my head up and down.

"I say we go and find the nearest village or whatever is closest to it." Kai said getting of the ground pulling me up with him.

So it was settled, what ever Kai says, we do. Now only to find a village.

"Kai I do-"

Grrr. I hate being cut of, it sounds like Max is saying something, maybe he found food, I'm so hungry I didn't eat anything since the plane ride.

"There are houses up ahead!" Max yelled from in front of me.

Oh thank Goodness! I thought I'd have to die of starvation! Am I acting like Tyson right now? Well who wouldn't when they're about to die of hunger.

We all rushed up to Max and proceeded to the nearest house but before long a group of villagers surrounded us and started poking wooden staffs at our heads, yelling "Demon be gone!"

The rest of the villagers who weren't jabbing us with sticks had raised their weapons, screamed like crazy or watched with fear.

"We are not demons!" I heard Tyson yell. "How can you think we're demons! Are you stupi-"

"Tyson shut up!" Kai snapped in annoyance, "You're only making matters worse."

Kai was right Tyson shouldn't have said anything, because now the villagers were charging at us at full force with pitch forks and torches. I initially thought they were going to set us on fire with the torches but it turned out they were only using it as a source of light in the darkness of the night. I wanted to run, run as far as possible away from whatever was going to happen to us, but my legs wouldn't move they were planted firmly on the ground and within minutes I and the rest the team found their wrists and ankles bound together by rope.

"Hey what is the meaning of this?!" Kenny squeaked trying to wriggle free of the ropes, but it didn't work the more we moved the tighter the ropes would become. I learned that the hard way as I was desperately trying to get rid of the ropes on my wrists.

"I'll get the priestess!" Some random villager yelled before setting of to get the 'priestess'

I was scared, I'll admit that much. They were most likely going to kill us. I whimpered slightly and squirmed closer to Kai who kissed me on the head and whispered "It's going to be okay."

But I knew only to well that it wasn't.

"Lady Kaede has arrived!" Someone announced and the villagers respectively parted to make way for an elderly woman with gray hair and a patch over one of her eyes.

"What kind of demons are ye?" She asked in a soft yet firm tone.

"We're not d-demon's!" Max stuttered taking in a huge gulp of air.

"We shall see." Kaede said reaching for a cloth bag and sprinkling some sort of white power on me before moving onto the others.

I happened to have an allergic reaction to the powder because I suddenly broke into a sneezing fit and heard a suppressed growl escape Kai. He didn't seem to like the reaction I had to the powder. I smiled inwardly, so he does care- that means he's not upset with me.

"Hmmm." Kaede stopped before us and concentrated hard like she was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Untie them." She commanded, and immediately the villagers started cutting the ropes that restrained us from moving.

Once free I rubbed my sore wrists making them redder than they were.

"Don't do that." Kai strictly ordered griping my hands gently so my wrists wouldn't worsen.

"Follow me." Kaede said turning her back to us and walking towards the hut with creepers growing all around it.

Kaede placed a rusting black pot over the glowing fire and tipped half a bucket full of water in it. Making her way to the entrance of the hut she left us for a moment before rushing back and sprinkling a mixture of herbs into the boiling water.

"What brings ye here?" She asked breaking the silence. Not once taking her eyes of the pot.

"Actually, that's what we'd like to know ourselves." Kenny said quite timidly.

"Do not be frightened young one, I will not harm ye." Kaede stopped stirring and dipped a couple of cloths in the water and placed them on a thin wooden board handed them to us and then left saying, "Ye stay here for the night."

They took the cloths and wrapped them around their soar wrists and ankles. Only for me I had to go and disobey Kai scratching my aching wrists like crazy, which only stiffened my wrists so I couldn't move them. I turned around to face Kai with pleading amber orbs.

Kai sighed, "I thought I told you not to scratch your wrists."

"But they were itchy!"

"That still doesn't make it right."

"But Kai!"

"No buts!"

I immediately stopped protesting and allowed Kai to wrap the cloths around my wrists and ankles. I sighed in contentment, boy did that feel good. The warm cloths did wonders to my sore joints.

Kai placed me on the mattress telling me to get some rest and that he won't wake me up in the morning incase I decided to slap him again.

I wrinkled up my nose and puffed up my cheeks at that comment; did Kai really think I'd slap him on purpose? Well...maybe...I mean, of course I won't!

The mattresses may have been thin, but it was nothing I wasn't used to so I quickly fell in a well needed slumber with Kai tightly pressed against my back and one arm draped protectively around my torso, unlike the rest of my friends who kept twisting and turning uncomfortably.

The early morning sun ascended slowly, and the rooster crowed; morning had come.

The hot sun's rays filtered through the translucent curtain that acted as the door to our hut, instantly warming the small area.

I was aware of Kai waking up and yawning boisterously in my ear he had a habit of doing that and then proceeding to unwrap the cloths on my wrists and ankles. Kai watched as my golden orbs fluttered open and I let out a small yawn. "Morning Kai"

"Morning Ray." Kai smiled leaning down for a quick kiss.

"You should do that more often"

"What?" Kai asked kissing me again.

"Smile." I said flashing Kai a toothy grin.

"I'll smile as much as you want-if you leave your hair loose for the day." Kai smirked pointing to my hair which was out of its wrap and swaying gently with the wind.

I crossed my arms and pouted like a 5 year old who didn't get any chocolate before supper. Kai knew how much I hated leaving my hair; it'd always get in my eyes. "You know you can be really mean sometimes."

"I know" Kai said giving me a tight hug before roughly shaking the others awake.

"What, where, who, how?" Tyson mumbled before collapsing back onto the mattress and snoring loudly.

"Uhgh, Tyson wake up." Max yawned shaking Tyson.

"I'm glad to see ye are all awake and have healed." Kaede smiled nodding towards our healed joints.

We nodded politely and gratefully accepted the bowls of soup being handed to us. We ate in silence until Kaede spoke up, "How did ye get here?"

"We actually don't know." I said chewing on a piece of chicken. "One second we're at our hotel's back gardens, the next we wake up here."

"The portal shouldn't have sucked ye in." Kaede murmured to herself, "Ye don't have any of the shards of the shikon Jewel."

So it wasn't a dream, we were really sucked into another world, well not another world, more like feudal Japan.

"So we're stuck here!" Tyson yelled with a mouth full of chicken and noodles.

"Can it be fixed? Lady Kaede?" The always polite Kenny asked.

"I do not know."

I swore I saw Kenny shudder, there was more to this place than meets the eye, and hopefully Lady Kaede will tell us soon.

"Aww, don't worry you guys! How bad could this place be?" the ever optimistic Max giggled happily.

Suddenly the curtain flew open and in came a young woman possibly around the age of 18. She was wearing a two toned pink kimono (1) with a green skirt wrapped tightly around her torso, brown sandals and dark brown hair. "That monk! How dare he!"

The curtain flew open and another furious young woman stormed in. She was 15, wore a modern day green and white school uniform and had black hair. "The nerve of that monk!"

The curtain flew open once again but this time two males stepped in.

The one around the age of the first woman wore a flowing navy robe carried a gold colored staff in one hand and also had black hair.

The other male wore puffy red clothes, had long white hair and a pair of pointy white ears sticking out of his head, that closely resembled dog ears...wait a minute, DOG EARS!

Tyson's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the white haired man.

Max just froze at the sight.

Kenny didn't notice, cause he was too busy drooling over the ladies.

Kai just sat close to me and didn't bother to open his eyes.

NOTES

1. is what Sango where's a Kimono? And I need HELP!!! WHAT DOES INU-YASHA WEAR? PLEASE HELP!!!

Whew...finally done! I hoped you liked! The more reviews I get the faster I update! I really hope I get this done before summer holidays end...cause then I'll be buried under a truckload of homework.

You people inspire me to keep writing!


	3. He has ears!

I'm not gonna talk much, just saying once again: THANK YOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for reviewing! You people make me happy! On with the fic! The Bladebreakers meet the others!

Prozacfairy: Yay! Me to!

Enchantress10: I thought I heard something like that about Inu-yasha's clothes on one of the inu-yasha episodes, thanks a bunch! Sure Ray's a nekojin, that's why Kilala adores him! He has cat-like abibilites and features, but none like ears, claws or tails. Inu-yasha restrains from eating Ray, but I don't want to make him a demon, that'd take the parts where Kai protects him out of the story. Sorry.

Bonnie Mizuhara: I can't believe you remember what it was made out of; I always miss tiny details like that. Thank you!

DarkGift: Don't envy me! I start Highschool in 2 weeks anyways...and whats wrong with Shippo? He's sooo cute! A little annoying, but cute none the less...but if you hate him so much I won't put to many parts with him in it.

Dragongirl002: thanks for reviewing!

TNTiggris: That's why I decided to make kissybear my screen name, cause it's cute! Thanks for reviewing! I like your name too!

Hyperness: touchy touch is in this chappie only a little by Ray doesn't slap Miroku, although Kai sure wanted to! And the way they meet up, I got the idea from when Kagome first met up with Kaede. That for the Inu-ysha clothing info! I'm not sure of Sango's hair colour I think it's a really deep brown. And Kai and Ray's relationship will get closer!

Ray's POV

He has ears!

"Oh that monk!" The woman in pink and green grumbled while concealing a bright red blush.

"One of these days." The other woman griped dangerously.

"What did you do Monk!" The other male yelled knocking him hard on the head.

"I was simply showing them the ways of a gentle touch." The Monk replied looking over to the women who glared dangerously at him.

I turned around for a second to keep my soup bowl on the floor when I felt someone grab my ass. I yelped and shot around only to come face to face with the Monk.

"What do you think your doing!" I yelled sitting my bottom firmly on the floor.

The Monk grabbed my hands and looked starry eyed into my own, "Will you bear my children?"

"What! I'm no woman!" I Yelped and quickly placed the headband on my head and bound my hair together with the white wrap.

"So I see..." The Monk quickly moved away from me very embarrassed with a very pissed of Kai glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing here, you don't look like anyone from around these parts..." The Monk asked.

"These found themselves sucked into this era." Kaede answered. "I'm not in any shape to watch over them, so please do me the favor..."

"Sure! It'd be great to have someone from my era to talk to!" The one in the uniform beamed.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Sango. The Monk is Miroku, This is Kagome, The one with ears is Inu-yasha and this is...hey? Where's Shippo?"

"The last I saw him he was fighting with Kilala for grilled fish." Kagome said, "Oh! There he is now! Shippo come say hi to our new friends!"

"Hello I'm Shippo, and this is Kilala." Shippo greeted holding out an interesting looking cat. "Just don't get to close to her with grilled fish."

The kitty Kilala jumped out of Shippo's hands and strutted over to me and affectionately rubbed its head against my legs, "Awww...she's soooo cute!"

"I glad you like my Cat, but she isn't any ordinary cat, so be careful." Sango warned.

"Why?" I asked stroking the kitty's soft fur.

"Kilala's a fire cat demon."

My eyes grew wide in shock, as did the rest of my team mates when Kilala started to transform. She grew and grew, until she reached the height of a fully grown tiger. What once was a cute little kitty now was a towering cat demon with huge fangs and fire sprouting from all four of her ankles.

"N-n-nice kitty..." I stuttered cowering from behind Kai who's eyes were wide with shock. I quickly glanced at the rest of my team mates who were screaming like banshee's.

Kilala seemed to sense our fear and quickly changed back to the cute little kitty she was and leapt into my lap and started snuggling into me.

"But I don't think Kilala will hurt any of you, especially you. She seems to take a great liking to you." Sango smiled addressing her words towards me.

"Wait, we still don't know your names." Kagome pointed out waiting patiently for Tyson, Max and Kenny to stop screaming their heads of.

"I'm Kai, this is Ray, that's Kenny, his laptop is Dizzi, and that's Max." Kai stated.

"Hey you forgot me!" Tyson wailed still stuffing his face with food.

"Oh yeah, the fat pig over there is Tyson." Kai grunted.

"Say what! Who you calling a fat pig!!!"

"Isn't it obvious Tyson, you."

Kenny and Max had to restrain Tyson who was yelling, "You wanna piece of me!!!"

I sweat dropped at the sight, no offence or anything...but Tyson won't stand a chance against Kai.

"I have to leave now. Take care boys." Kaede said leaving the hut.

Tyson stopped trying to kill Kai and fixed his gaze onto Inu-yasha, "What's up with your ears? And your puffy red clothes"

Inu-yasha's eye twitched and was going to say something but Miroku cut him off, "You see, Inu-yasha here, is a half breed and his kimono is made out of the hair of fire rats." (A.N. thankyou so much to the reviewers who told me this!)

"Who you calling half breed monk!"

"Temper, temper." Shippo teased only to get bonked on the head by a furious Inu-yasha.

"How's Inu-yasha a half breed?" Max asked looking at Shippo and Inu-yasha who were engaged in an interesting conversation.

"Inu-yasha is half human and half demon." Sango answered before joining in with Kagome in scolding Inu-yasha for hitting Shippo.

"Is there a shower around here?" I asked, "Neither of us has taken a shower in two days, we really need one."

"Are you trying to tell me I stink!" Tyson bellowed before sniffing himself and quieting down.

I sweat dropped and looked over to the others, waiting for their answer.

"No showers, but there is a hot springs not to far from here." Kagome said getting up.

Thankfully we each had bought a tote bag with extra changes of clothes in it, because otherwise who knows what'd happen.

I put one foot into the spring yelped and immediately brought it back to the surface, "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Kalabunga!!!" Tyson howled before doing a floppy canon-ball into the springs.

"Come on Ray, your not afraid of a little heat are you?" Max asked jumping into the spring pulling a reluctant Kenny in with him.

Kai grabbed me around the waist and picked me up bridal style and bought me into one part of the hot springs away from the others. He leaned me against a smooth rock and started trailing light, feathery kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I moaned in delight. Kai then bought his lips back up my neck and placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered "I love you kitten."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too Kai." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I felt Kai's hands snake around my waist drawing me closer, deepening the kiss, his tongue licked my bottom lip pleading for entrance, I gladly agreed. His tongue slipped in freely roaming my familiar mouth.

"Will you two get a room."

We broke apart panting heavily to steady our breathing.

"Why? Jealous?" Kai asked.

Tyson snorted and dog paddled his way away from us.

We quickly washed ourselves and changed into new more comfortable clothes.

Kenny was wearing a white button down shirt with a blue collar and light blue pants to go with it.

Tyson was wearing a short sleeved grayish t-shirt with Maroon pants and his regular red fingerless gloves.

Max was wearing a white and blue sleeveless tye-dye shirt and black pants.

I was wearing a white sleeveless turtle neck shirt with black baggy pants and black fingerless gloves.

And last but certainly not least Kai was wearing a loose black v-necked sleeveless shirt and dark blue baggy pants. Boy did he look good!

"You guys done already? Wow your fast!" Kagome smiled warmly.

"We can camp out here for the night." Inu-yasha stated pointing at a small shack.

"fine by me." I said as we walked over to the tiny building.

"Listen up, never leave my sight, if you have to, tell either me, or Miroku." Inu-yasha warned.

I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles. I couldn't sleep well last night since it was so cramped and hot. It was only the break of dawn, so no one was up yet so I decided to take a little walk to wake myself.

I walked around the perimeter of the building and then drifted a little father away, taking in the sweet smell of my surroundings.

I continued walking when a swift movement behind the trees caught my eye. I stopped and cautiously looked around before continuing to walk again.

A rustling sound behind the bushes caught my attention again and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was almost positive there was something out there. I turned on my heal and started walking back to the shack.

I heard a strange sound and panicked, there was defiantly something there...I picked up a thick stick that was lying on the ground and quickened my paced greatly. I didn't want to run in case the thing noticed me and attacked.

I thick wind blew knocking me of my feet. I immediately got up and came face to face with the most terrifying thing ever. It looked like a centipede only roughly 30 feet long and with a hideous human face. The thing screeched and tore after me.

I didn't know what to do, this thing would kill me and there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. Sure I was amazing at fighting, I had the grace, speed, agility and strength to over power even the top, world class martial arts masters. But this was a demon and there was no way in hell all my skill and training would ever beat this thing. So I screamed, I screamed my loudest and when no one answered my calls I gave up and positioned the stick in front of me, ready to attack. I knew it wouldn't do anything but if I died I surely didn't want to die a coward.

I tightly shut my eyes and then opened them again only to get blinded by a flash of metal. I threw my hands above my head and crouched low to the ground since it was raining demon parts.

"You ok?"

I looked up and saw Inu-yasha who had his back turned to me and was wiping black blood of his giant sword.

"I'm fine." I answered, my voice slightly shaky, "What happened to the centipede thing."

"I killed it." Inu-yasha replied slightly annoyed, "And I thought I specifically told you not to leave my sight."

"I needed fresh air."

"Well, did you have to go so far to get it!"

I knew I shouldn't have left the premises, but it didn't cross my mind at that point in time that other demons would be in the area.

We walked back to the shack in silence, I not daring to speak, Inu-yasha seemed pretty annoyed.

"Where were you buddy?"

"We were worried sick!"

"What happened!"

"Tell me your OK!"

I was bombarded with questions the minute I entered the small house.

"I went to get some air, nothing happened and I'm OK." I responded hurriedly. Kai didn't think so, he shot me a worried glance and when everyone was outside he sat down to talk to me.

"What really happened Ray?"

"Well, I needed air so I went outside, then this demon thing tried to attack me, but luckily Inu-yasha got there in time."

"Oh, Ray, I should have been there to protect you, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK Kai, there's no need to be sorry." I said trying to reassure my worried captain.

Kai sighed and kissed me on the head hugging me tightly, "I was so worried, I don't know what I'd do without you kitten..."

"Well you never have to worry about it, cause I'm not going anywhere." I answered snuggling deeper into Kai's warm embrace.

A while passed before Kai finally spoke, "Come on Ray, the others must be waiting for us."

I nodded and followed Kai out the shack.

I'm glad no one mentioned this morning's event anymore; because boy did I learn my lesson.

"What happened to all the grilled fish?" I asked from the bonfire.

I was responsible for cooking lunch since Tyson wouldn't stop his bellyaching; it was giving everyone a headache. Especially Inu-yasha, Kagome had to keep telling him to calm down or she'd give him an even bigger headache.

"Hey! Kilala! Give it back to Ray!" I heard Shippo yell.

I turned in the direction of Shippo's voice and saw him wresting Kilala for something.

I rushed over to them and peeled Shippo of Kilala (big version) who happily trotted away. I tiptoed behind Kilala like a cat stalking its prey and pounced only to miss and hit the ground face first. Kilala turned around and sat directly in front of me, eyes twinkling in amusement as she chewed on something...and what do you know, it was my grilled fish.

"Well, it seems Kilala ate all the fish and I'm not going to try it again so..." I started eyeing Tyson who was screaming his head of at Kilala.

I took a seat besides Kai who whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "I hope Kilala bites his head off."

"Kai! That's not nice!" I huffed, even thought I really wanted to laugh.

"Well at least we won't have to listen to all his rambling."

I giggled and turned to Inu-yasha who seemed to be walking in Tyson's direction holding something.

"Here, eat." Inu-yasha smirked and walked off.

"Oh this is great!" Tyson said stuffing his face with whatever it was Inu-yasha gave him, "It's delicious! What is it?"

"Grilled rats." Inu-yasha replied turning to face Tyson.

I couldn't help but laugh as Tyson gagged all over the place. Inu-yasha wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched Tyson.

"What! How dare you give me rats! I'm a human, not some animal! I can't believe you! I'll never ever trust you ever again!" Tyson babbled on and on.

Inu-yasha just shrugged and with a simple, "you should thank me you ungrateful pig." He turned and walked away.

"Say what! Who you calling ungrateful! Oh why I outta!" Tyson grumbled and stalked of in the other direction.

"Tyson don't be stupid! If you run away from us some demon is sure to eat you whole!" Inu-yasha barked not turning around once, his sensitive ears picking up Tyson's distant footsteps. Tyson quickly turned around and came speeding back to us.

"Wow that's amazing.He has such authority over Tyson." I gawked. I heard Kai grunt from beside me and I quickly added, "But not nearly amazing as you are!"

"Ugh. I'm hungry now. Isn't there anything to eat?" Max complained holding his stomach.

"Well, we could always stay at someone's house, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind providing us with food." Miroku suggested.

"Yes, that way we don't have to worry about finding some place to stay for the night." Sango agreed nodding her head.

"Great! Lets go!" Max cheered. And off we were in search of a village.

We finally found a small, peaceful village after what seemed like hours of walking. Boy did Miroku have good navigation skills--- I'm being sarcastic here, it's because of him we got lost several times and ran into countless demons which Inu-yasha easily fought of. When I murmured to no one in particular how strong Inu-yasha was, Kai over heard me and scoffed, 'Nothing I can't do." I thought it was hilarious, Kai was so jealous.

We found ourselves inside a fairly large house (1) with thick, fluffy mattresses spread out across the room. In the middle was a short but long table filled with various foods; pickles, fruits, bread, vegetables, fish, meat, sushi, soups and stews. Tyson was in heaven.

As we were digging into the delicious food I became curious as to how the owner of this home was so hospitable, so I asked, "Sango, how'd the owner let us in?"

Sango finished what was in her mouth and answered, glaring at Miroku in the process, "Miroku lies and tells them something about a dark cloud that will come at night."

"You should be grateful Sango dear, good beds, good food, and good entertainment." Miroku smiled pointing to the women walking across our room to the next.

Sango picked up a squishy piece of tomato with her chopsticks and flung it at Miroku in anger, Miroku ducked and the tomato hit Inu-yasha square in the face. He twitched and peeled it of his face, grabbed a peach and crushed it in his palm and tossed it at Sango who yelped and hid behind me. I now had pieces of fruit on my face. I wiped it of my face and glared at Inu-yasha grabbed a piece of fish and yelled, "Fetch!"

So began our food fight.

I missed Inu-yasha and I hit Tyson instead, who gobbled it up and flung a banana back at me, I hid behind Kai, who got hit by the banana. Kai growled and grabbed a bowl full of fish stew and splashed in Tyson's direction, wetting Kenny and Kagome in the process. Kenny 'eeped!' And Kagome blindly aimed a half eaten sushi randomly, which hit Max on the arm. "My new shirt!" Max wailed and flung pickles in every direction...almost poking Miroku's eye out.

After almost all the food was over we took turns washing ourselves in the hot springs. Ladies first.

"Hey!" Inu-yasha suddenly remembered, "Shippo never got hit."

"Uhhhh......what are you talking about! Of course I got hit.!" Shippo stuttered nervously backing away slowly.

"Then how come there's not a single spot on your clothes?" Miroku asked picking up two remaining soup bowls, handing one to Inu-yasha.

Shippo yelped and ran further back until he was cornered. There was a loud splashing sound and then a whole lot of yelling and screaming.

"That wasn't nice." I pouted quietly.

"Just be glad it wasn't you." Kai said.

"We're done, the springs are yours." Kagome announced stepping in the room with Sango who was still trying to dry her lengthy chestnut colored hair.

"I'll help you Sango." Miroku offered stepping closer to her.

"Back of monk!" Sango snarled whacking him on the head with her towel.

"That was uncalled for." Miroku said rubbing his sore head.

"You deserve every smack you receive." Kagome stated before crawling under her bed covers.

"Women..." Miroku sighed, "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

We stepped into the springs; all except Inu-yasha would said he'd stand guard.

I stepped into the springs and furiously started scrubbing my hair.

"Need help kitten?" Kai asked moving behind me massaging my scalp.

"Thanks." I mumbled in utter satisfaction.

We washed ourselves. And then went back to the house were we found out that our mess had been cleared.

Me and Kai sat on our mattresses and chatted quietly as Sango and Kagome slept. Inu-yasha bathed, Miroku went to thank the owner for cleaning up and Tyson, Max and Kenny went exploring the place.

Kai pulled me into hug placing me side ways on his lap before cuddling me like the kitten I was. I shifted myself and bought my lips to meet Kai's.

"AHHHHH!!!" I heard Inu-yasha yell.

NOTE: Question of the day: IF YOU WERE A DEMON WHAT TYPE WOULD YOU BE?

I would be a cat demon, they're feisty, graceful and plenty strong!

My first question went unnoticed, it was WHO THINKS HARVEST MOON: A WONDERFUL LIFE is the best.


	4. Revelations

Hi! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry for the delay but I just couldn't get any ideas rolling! But I have the next chapter planned out in my head so it should be up a lot sooner than this one. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though! Sorry once again.

Oh! I think I forgot to put this in the first chapter of my fic!

**Disclaimer: I own neither beyblade nor Inu-yasha. **

Zoutou Ivanov: Really? There are at least two more inu/bey crossovers, but none with the Ray/Kai pairing...I think.

Obscurus Imber: I'm sooooo glad you like my story!

Bonnie Mizuhara: Yah, Cat demons rule.

Hyperness: I love doggie ears too...hummm come to think of it now I wanna play with my doggies ears Koga isn't terribly hideous to me, though his eyes could me more detailed and his 'skirt' a little longer I like his tail! Harvest moon, is a farming sim, it's really cool. I'm so glad it got released in Canada!

Kai's soul of the pheonix: I'm not sure about it being the best ; but thankyou for saying so!

devilburns: Yay, two more people wanna be a cat demon

Ice Kit: I never thought about an ice fox demon...always associated it with fire. But ice would be really cool.

REI&KAI RULE!!!!!: thanks for reviewing, and Ray and Kai do rule!

Prozacfairy: You bet!

Revelations

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed covering his eyes with his hands.

"Inu-yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked rushing into the room.

"They're...they're...AHHHH!!!"

Kagome looked over to me and Kai, who had one hand draped around my waist and my head was leaning on his shoulder.

Kagome smiled in understanding and quickly frowned deeply as she smacked Inu-yasha on the head, "Could you be any ruder!" 

"Kagome-"

SMACK

"No Inu-yasha." Kagome started looking in my direction, "Can't you see they're in love."

"But-"

"But of course, you would recognize love if it smacked you in the face!" Kagome yelled cutting Inu-yasha of.

"We heard screaming, is everything alright?" Sango asked stepping into the room with Miroku.

"Inu-yasha's being a jerk." Kagome explained.

Sango looked confused for a second and looked over to me and Kai and realization dawned on her as she turned and faced Miroku smiling. Miroku nodded and turned to face Inu-yasha, "Kagome's right, there's nothing wrong with love. You should respect them as you respect us even thought you don't understand their kind of love."

"Same here." Sango agreed glaring at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha heaved a deep sigh, "It's not that I don't respect them, it just caught me off guard and I got a little scared, that's all."

"I think you should apologize Inu-yasha." Kagome suggested still annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry guys. From now on you can smooch as much as you want." Inu-yasha grinned sending a quick glance in Kagome's direction who by the way was smiling broadly.

I giggled and leaned into Kai who in turn hugged me tightly.

"Now that, that's over with. Let's get some rest." Miroku suggested breaking the silence.

"Arkararkaruuuu!!!!!!" The ever annoying rooster crowed.

"Arkararkaruuuu!!!!!!" There it goes again, why can't the damn thing leave me alone!? I buried me face deeper into the pillow hoping it would cut out some of the sound.

"Arkararkaruuuu!!!!!!" Nope no luck there. Maybe I should get up...... nah.

"Arkararkaruuuu!!!!!!" Gods...please...

"Arkararkaruuuu!!!!!!"

"Shut up!!!!!!" I barked bolting out the door.

"Arkurkurku?"

"Yeah you! Shut up!"

"Ray? What are you doing?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"The stupid rooster woke me up." I pouted glaring at the cursed bird.

Kai chuckled lightly and kissed me on the head and steered me back inside the house.

No one was awake yet, did they not hear the devil bird? Lucky bums.

Kai leaned me against the wooden wall and crushed his lips against mine, licking my bottom lip he waited patiently for me to grant him entrance, but I didn't. Kai pulled back, still holding onto my waist he looked deep into my golden orbs searching for an answer.

"Kitten..." He whispered slightly hurt.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing it lightly. Kai moaned and pulled apart leaning in to kiss me again. I put my index finger to his lips and whispered so not to wake the others up, "Not until I've brushed my teeth."

Kai snickered and hugged my shoulders saying, "Cute..."

I rushed outside with Kai to brush our teeth and walked back inside hoping to finish what Kai started. But Kilala was waking up and she needed my undivided attention. She was too cute to ignore and besides, I'd have plenty of time with Kai later on.

Kilala opened one crimson eye and then the other. Slowly rising and stretching. She instantly spotted me bolting forward on small, graceful feet.

"Kilala! Stop!" I squealed giggling as she lapped every inch of my face with her sandpaper-like tongue.

Kai sighed and peeled the ecstatic kitty of my face. I giggled my thanks and ran back outside to wash my face. With a bouncy Kilala hot on my trail.

I smiled and reached down to pet her soft, plush fur. Kilala gave and affectionate 'mew' and started rubbing her back against my legs.

"She sure has a thing for you Ray." Sango said walking up to her cat and stroking it's back.

"Yeah." I replied splashing cold water on my face.

Sango sighed and bowed her head slightly, shading her eyes form the suns warm rays.

"What's wrong Sango?" I asked slightly worried at Sango's sudden change in behavior.

"It's nothing really." She sighed again giving me a floppy reassuring smile.

"I know when something's wrong, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But it's better to get it of your chest." I said smiling warmly, I got up to leave, but Sango stopped me.

"You're so lucky..." Sango started quietly making it obvious she didn't want anyone else to hear this, "You have someone you cares for you deeply, someone who will never leave your side."

"What are you getting at Sango?" I asked softly, plopping down beside her.

"Is it too much to ask for?" Sango whispered quietly, "That's all I ever wanted...all I ever wanted..."

"Is...this...about Miroku?" I looked over at Sango and got a smile in return.

"Yes, I despise the way he flirts with every woman he sees." Sango spat, digging her nails in the grass.

"The women don't like it either." I replied laughing slightly.

"I once asked him, if he was ever going to settle down." Sango kneeled over the edge of the water and splashed some on her face. "He said of course he would. Then I asked him if he was going to continue flirting with other woman after committing to one..."

"What he say?" The thought of Miroku settling down didn't seen very promising.

"He pretended to be fast asleep...but I woke him up alright. A good slap to the head is all it takes."

I giggled at the thought of Miroku pretending to sleep it was so like him, still I feel sorry for Sango. "Don't worry, give it time. I'm sure Miroku will come around sooner or later."

"I hope you're right Ray. I feel a lot better now." Sango got up and hastily walked away.

I sighed and collapsed on the grass, basking in the heat of the sun.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked lying down beside me pulling me into a gentle embrace.

"Sango's upset because of Miroku." I started, mulling over what Sango said earlier. About having someone who cares for me and will never leave my side. I looked up at Kai who was stroking my silky raven locks and smiled. Sango was right...

Kai kissed me on the head and pulled me up with him, "Let's go back in, I think breakfast is served.

Pancakes, fruits, bread, eggs, milk, tea and orange juice were spread across the elegant wooden table.

I sat down near beside Kai who turned to me with a frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked while pouring my self and Kai a cup of tea.

"Why are there never any strawberries?" He asked digging through the fruit basket.

"Cause they don't like you." I responded and placed a juicy nectarine in Kai's palm, "Eat this. It's really good."

Kai grunted lightly and bit into the fruit. He found he liked it and started cutting it into tiny bits along with other fruits.

I took a sip out of my tea and almost choked as something brushed against my feet I was VERY ticklish. I spun around to face a very hungry looking Kilala. I smiled and poured some milk in a shallow bowl for her. Kilala gave a high pitched 'mew' and licked the bowl dry.

We were full to the brim and just lying on our mattresses when the master of the house stepped into our room. He cleared his throat to get everyone attention and spoke, "My daughter will be returning from her journey to a far away village today. I ask you to kindly do me a small favor."

"Anything. What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"I ask of you'll to cook up a feast. My cooks quit early this morning because too many requests were being made and they felt pressured and left." The master continued glancing quickly towards Tyson's direction.

We all turned to look at him.

"Hehe, I was just hungry. I am a growing boy after all." Tyson laughed nervously.

"Tyson..." Kai growled shooting him his famous death glare. Kai hated the thought of cooking...it just wasn't his thing.

"We'd love to." I answered on behalf of the others. We felt obliged to do so, after the huge mess we made yesterday.

"Great, I'll be on my way now." The master smiled warmly before turning to leave.

"Well one things for sure. Tyson's coming no where near the kitchen or Max for that matter." I informed softly glaring at the two.

"What why not?!" They protested in union.

"Because Tyson, you'll end up eating all the food and Max, remember what happened the last time I let you help me cook?"

"......nooo...."

"You poured a bottle of sugar in my mushroom stew. So that's why you're not helping. Sorry." I explained quickly.

"Fine! Be that way, see if we care!" Tyson huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, who's going to help me?" I asked. I really didn't want to be responsible for cooking all by myself.

"I will." Kai volunteered.

"Thanks Kai!" I beamed kissing him full on the lips. Kai smirked and pulled me into his lap and returned my kiss hungrily. Kai really did have talent in the culinary department, but he loathed cooking. Something about wearing frilly aprons...

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Inu-yasha shudder and Kagome slap him across the head. I giggled.

Inu-yasha just stared and Kagome smacked him across the head again saying something along the lines of, "It's rude to stare!"

"What's wrong Inu-yasha, I thought you didn't have a problem with me 'smooching' Kai anymore?" I questioned and innocently cocked my head to one side. I knew very much that even though Inu-yasha said it was ok, it wasn't. He just didn't enjoy being smacked on the head.

"I don't! just don't do it in front of me!"

SMACK

"But Kagome-"

SMACK

"owwwww"

"And by the way, me AND Inu-yasha would love to help you help you cook, wouldn't we, Inu-yasha?" Kagome forced staring down the poor creature.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I want to help out, except for one thing...I DON"T KNOW HOW TO COOK-"

SMACK

"Don't use that tone with me!" Kagome scolded waving her hand in front of Inu-yasha's face.

"Alright, alright." Inu-yasha agreed quickly, an angry Kagome is not a good thing.

"I'd like to help too." Sango and Miroku were now added to my list of helpers.

Shippo ran into the room we were in and as soon as he found out we were going to cook he decided to go and play with Kilala since he was bored to death and also he didn't like the way Inu-yasha was threatening to make him into some tasty stew.

I walked into the Kitchen with Inu-yasha and Kai, Sango, Kagome and Miroku went to catch some fish and gather vegetables.

"So want do think we should cook?" I asked resting my elbows on the stone counter.

"Something that I won't need to wear a hideous apron." Kai answered wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You need to wear an apron no matter what." I informed turning to face him, "Or you're nice clean clothes will get all dirty."

"I really can't cook, so it's up to you Ray." Inu-yasha stated, pacing the length of the kitchen.

"Ok..." I though long and hard, it had to be something good. I knew for a fact that the master's daughter was a princess, meaning the master was a King. This didn't surprise me much seeing as we were in the feudal era. The meal had to be a feast, and it had to be pretty impressive. I thought a while longer and finally voiced my opinion, "How about: grilled fish, salad, roasted potatoes with garlic chicken, rice, some soups and stews. Dessert would be fruit salad, fruits and a cake."

"How are we going to make all that." Inu-yasha's mouth dropped open at the mention of all that food.

"It's not as hard as it seems." I explained, "And besides, we have lots of help.

Half an hour later vegetables, fruits and half dead fish were spread across the counter top.

I screwed up my nose and sighed, "Couldn't you kill them before hand, I feel sorry for the fish having to suffer." Being a neko-jin(A.N: Ray only has cat like features and habits.) part of me wanted to pounce on the fish and gobble them up. But the larger part of me felt bad for the poor little fishy.

"They're only fish Ray." Kai said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and bringing me into a tight hug.

"Anyways, how would we have killed them?" Miroku asked glancing at the fish and then at me.

"I don't know; poke them with your staff or something?"

"Like this." Miroku said poking one fish with the end of his staff.

"eeekkk!" I cried and buried my face in Kai's chest as fish guts spluttered all over the place.

Everyone glared at Miroku, who shrugged and threw the dead fish out the window where Kilala happily snatched it up.

I assigned Kai the job of shredding lettuce, cutting thin slices of carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers and onions and assembling them into a salad. Of course Kai had to convince me he didn't need to wear an apron, when I continued rambling warning he quickly shut me up with a deep kiss and a, "You can yell at me all you want if I ruin my clothes."

Inu-yasha had the job of getting the chicken ready for Kagome to marinate with the juice of garlic cloves and then roast it. And then Inu-yasha had to peel and cut the potatoes in half and Kagome had to boil and fry them.

Sango had to clean, salt and grill the fish.

Miroku had to make fried rice with vegetables.

And I had to prepare the soups and stews.

Let's just say no one quite got the cooking thing. Kai was the only one who didn't seem to have a problem.

Unfortunately for Inu-yasha, his doggie senses would take over once in a while and he'd pounce on the chicken every time he 'thought' it moved. I had to convince him it was already dead.

Kagome's only problem was not burning down the wooden stove(1). Which she was handling pretty well, although she would screech every time the fire would get too close to the side of the stove.

Sango almost threw up with the fowl smell of dead fish and Miroku couldn't find where his carrot disappeared to.

Finally, lunch was done. I collapsed onto Kai burying my face into his muscled chest.

"Tried kitten?" Kai asked holding me tightly.

I nodded and kissed Kai lightly on the lips, "Wanna finish what we started in the morning?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kai smirked pulling me in for a light kiss, dropping a heavy medal spoon in the process. Kai sighed in frustration and bent down to pick up the spoon.

"Now were we?" He asked advancing on me as I backed into a wall.

"You have a nice ass." I replied.

Kai placed his hands on my waist and chuckled nibbling on my earlobe earning a content moan from me. Kai made his way to my neck sucking and licking in all the right places, I started purring and Kai stopped.

"You're such a kitten." Kai chuckled kissing me on the cheek.

"Am not!" I whined playfully.

Kai bought his hand up to my face and started scratching me behind the ear. I immediately started purring.

"You were saying?" Kai asked brushing a stray raven lock from my eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at Kai who instantly attacked my mouth. I moaned in delight. Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Kai!" I gasped reluctantly breaking the kiss, "We still need to make desert!"

NOTE: Yay! All done!

1.) by wooden stove, I meant kinda like a mini fireplace.

Anywhoo, here's my new question: WHO WANTS TO SEE A VERT DRUNK RAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?


	5. Drunk i ain't

Here I am, again, with another chapter for all you lovely people out there! Ray's not going to be totally crazy in this chapter, sorry. Otherwise the chapter would be way to long. I don't want to bore you to death! **** Next chapter he'll be crazier maybe...

Hyperness: It just wounldn't be the same without it

Anonymous: maybe...--

TNTiggris: thousand thankies!

Ice Kit: as long as people review I'll update

Bonnie Mizuhara: If you think Ray's gonna do something nasty when he's drunk, he won't. I don't think like that By the way everyone else wanted a drunken Ray so a drunken Ray is what they'll get. I'm sorry and don't hate me for it. He's not going be horrible, trust me.

typhoon14: That's the Inu-yasha we all know and love!

devilburns: I don't know what very drunk is...I'm not old enough to drink==, but Ray's not gonna be very drunk.

Enchantress10: YAY!!!

hyperactive-frogchild: hee hee I like your screen name! It's cute!

** Drunk I ain't **

"Desert? Oh come on Ray!" Kai cried, "Haven't we done enough?"

"Kai! We need to get this done!" I sighed going to round up everyone else.

"So let me get this straight, we still have to make...what?" Inu-yasha asked scratching his head.

"Dessert."

"What's that?"

"Don't mind Inu-yasha, if only he had as much brains as he has bronze..." Miroku whispered shaking his head.

"I heard that!" Inu-yasha barked, "If you have something to say, say it to my face monk!"

Miroku just sighed and walked off.

"Where are you going? Come fight me like a man!"

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome scolded pulling him be the arm, "We have no time for that, the master's daughter could be here any time now!"

"Fine, fine."

"Good boy!" Kagome smiled patting Inu-yasha between the ears.

Inu-yasha muttered something and stared up at Kagome who was patting him harder by the second.

"Alright, here's what we do: Kagome and Inu-yasha- clean and cut the fruits. Sango and Miroku- prepare the wine. Me and Kai will make the cake." I explained it nice and slow and when it finally sunk in, Miroku was the first to speak.

"Wine m'lady?" He asked politely holding up a bottle of Sake.

Sango snatched up the wine and stormed away all the while growling, "You just want me drunk cause you think you'll get lucky."

"What's wrong with that?" Miroku asked in an innocent manner following her.

"Ray." Kai cleared his throat tapping me on the shoulder, "Do I have to wear an apron?"

I smirked and handing him the frilliest one there was, "I need flour and baking powder."

Kai glared at me and wrapped the apron around his waist and stomped away to get the flour and baking powder.

"Thanks love! And Kai, you've got the apron on wrong!" I called after his retreating back. Kai simply shrugged and kept walking.

I grabbed the milk, eggs and sugar and placed them on the table. I was looking through the various drawers when I found a small yellow book. "Sweet Recipes." The title read. I flipped through it and found a recipe for cake. "It's says I need butter...thought as much..." I mumbled to my self.

Kai returned a few minutes later carrying two bags and was covered in dust. I put the recipe book down and went to help Kai.

"What happened?" I asked dusting some flour of Kai's shoulder.

"Didn't notice I had made a hole."

"That's why you wear an apron."

Kai grunted and started opening the bags.

I sighed and grabbed the recipe book I had found while waiting for Kai to finish what he was doing.

"What does it say?" Kai peered over my shoulder trying to get a better look at the book.

"3 cups flour

1 ½ teaspoon of baking powder

2 tablespoons of butter

3 eggs

¼ cup of milk

and 8 tablespoons of sugar."

Kai shifted from behind me and started pouring in the flour, then baking power and finally the sugar. I grabbed the block of butter and scrapped of the needed amount and started cracking the eggs one by one.

"How much milk?" Kai asked grabbing the bottle.

"Quarter cup." I answered digging through the drawers looking for a cake mixer.

"That's it? You sure?" Kai never seemed to believe the book, no matter how many times we cooked together.

"Yup. There it is!" I squealed handing Kai the cake mixer. This was going to be fun.

"I think we should add a cup."

"No Kai, that's a recipe for disaster."

Kai started mixing but got no where the mixture was way to thick. "Damn." Kai hissed as the white powder erupted from the bowl.

I giggled and peeled the cake mixer out of the gooey substance and proceeded washing it as Kai splashed warm water over his face.

"And that's why you wear aprons." I poked Kai in the stomach pointing to his black muscle tank which was covered in flour.

Kai grunted a simple "Whatever"

"Having trouble?" Kagome asked popping up behind me and Kai.

"Yup, Kai's a stubborn fool." I sighed leaning against him.

"I've got just the thing for you; I found this electronic egg beater in my bag." Kagome beamed holding up a simple grey tool.

"Wow thanks Kagome!" I gratefully took the egg beater in my hands and placed on the counter, "But what's an egg beater doing in your bag?"

"I never leave home without the basic necessities. Be careful though, it has a tendency to blow up in your face."

I thanked Kagome again and went to turn to Kai who was eyeing the egg beater suspiciously, "I don't trust this thing."

"Come Kai how bad could it be?"

5 seconds later

I looked all around the room at Kai and at myself. We were covered in sticky cake batter or at least it used to be.

I peeled some of Kai's face and put it in my mouth, "Well at least we know it tastes good."

Kai gave a defeated sigh and slumped to the floor grumbling, "How bad could it be?"

"Well at least nothing worse happened." I laughed nervously plopping down beside Kai.

Kai just stared at me and shook his head, "Let's get ourselves cleaned."

I immediately agreed and got up.

We cleaned ourselves and got changed.

I was wearing a sleeveless white oxford shirt only held together by one button just above my navel and baggy black cargo pants with pockets everywhere.

Kai came out of the bedroom wearing a black muscle tank that showed of a bit of his stomach and dangerously low baggy black denims that tightly hugged his hips. If I wasn't his boyfriend I'd definitely be drooling.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure."

Before Kai had a chance to protest I slung an apron around his neck and placed the first cake mixer in his palms.

Kai sighed in defeat, "OK, but this time we do things my way."

"There is that it?" Miroku asked placing a couple cups on the table.

"Sake can be drunk warm or cold, I suggest we leave one bottle out in the sun and another in a bucket of ice." Sango suggested looking thoughtfully at the cups.

"Oh the cups?" Miroku followed Sango's gaze to the crystal goblets, "I found them in a cabinet, I thought it would be OK to use them."

"Oh OK." Sango nodded handing Miroku a grayish bucket.

"I'll take this bottle outside and bring back a bucket of ice."

"Inu-yasha!"

"What!"

"Don't peel the fruits with your teeth!" Kagome scolded whacking the apple away from Inu-yasha's mouth.

"Then what am I supposed to peel it with!"

"With this!" Kagome slapped a potato knife in Inu-yasha's palm and continued washing the peach on the counter.

"'With this' she says." Inu-yasha mocked sending wary glances in Kagome's direction every now and then.

"Something's missing." I pondered on what I could be but came up with nothing.

"Nothing's missing Ray." Kai reassured leaning his chin against my shoulder.

"We should add something on top...like..."

"Chocolate." Kai suggested.

"Where are we going to get chocolate." I turned to face Kai.

"Tyson."

"Kai, that's just mean."

"He eats too much for his own good, think of it as doing him a favor."

"I guess...by the way, where is Tyson?"

I guess I was sorta worried about Tyson and Max, we've been cooking for 2 hours now, they should have been here at least every 5 minutes bugging the hell out of us.

Outside

"Catch any frogs yet Max?"

"Nop-ewwww...."

"What's wrong Maxie?" Tyson asked sprinting over to his friend.

"...I think I stepped on a frog..."

Back in the Kitchen

"That answer your question." Kai smirked kissing me on the temple.

"Yup...though I don't know why they would be frog catching..." I knew Tyson and Max could be up to no good...but what exactly were they planning?

"They're practicing being Kids."

"Adults go frog catching too!" I pouted, I loved to catch frogs, they were so smooth and slippery it made the task almost impossible, but hey, it's the trill of the case.

"I'm sorry, I love catching frogs too." Kai kissed me full on the lips and tucked my head under his chin holding me tightly.

I knew Kai was only trying to make me feel better, but you got to admit...he has his ways.

"Let's go get some chocolate before Tyson comes back." I sighed moving away from Kai.

We walked side by side into the guest bedroom and instantly spotted Tyson's bag, overflowing with sugary sweets.

Tyson's bag contained some odd things; week old sandwich, hairy pink lollipop, chewed popsicle stick, used tissues and other unmentionables.

"Ah, chocolate." I announced pulling out a jumbo sized Cadbury bar.

"Great lets go back, or I'm going to puke." Kai ordered putting a hand over his mouth pretending to throw up.

"We need a pan."

"Got it." Kai yawned placing a red pan on the wood stove.

"Tried Kai?" I asked breaking the Cadbury bar into tiny bits and tossing them in the pan.

"Yeah I guess." Kai shrugged leaning against me.

A few minutes later the cake was done and it looked a lot more edible with the chocolate poured on top.

I stretched and announced that I needed some fresh air and Kai said he'd come with me.

Lying down on the grass to settle my mind and calm my body was great. But all good things come to and end eventually.

"I'm thirsty." I croaked mouth dry with the need for water.

I kneeled at the edge of the lake in front of me and cupped my hands ready to scoop up water. Kai came behind me and pulled me back onto the grass. I snorted and tried to get back up but Kai held me down.

"Kai! I'm thirsty!" I whined wriggling under the weight of his arms.

"I know, but did you stop to think about how contaminated the lake could be. You could get very sick with just a sip. Ray I don't want anything to happen to you." Kai warned releasing his grip on my arms.

I sighed, I knew Kai was right I was acting blindly. I looked to my right and spotted a thin bottle basking in the sun.

I got up and Kai pulled me back down for a kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"There's a bottle over there, I think its drinkable water." I explained getting up and walking towards the bottle.

I picked it up and glanced at the ruined label it read 'ke' I wonder what that could be, but still I'm so thirsty...maybe I'll sniff it first.

I inhaled the liquid floating in the translucent glass bottle; it smelt sweet so I gave it a pass on my 'Is it safe to drink' test. Still, I cautiously sipped at the liquid and it didn't taste bad so I continued to drink until it was half way. I stopped to breathe and felt quite dizzy. I grabbed my head and took a deep breath, 'probably just the heat' I took anther huge sip and didn't feel any better. I placed the bottle on the floor and tried to stand but my feet weren't willing to co-operate, resulting in me crashing back down on the grass. I felt giddy and unstable. I decided to give standing another shot. I boosted myself up with my hands and was about to be painfully reacquainted with the floor if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that wrapped around my slender waist holding me up.

KAI'S POV

"Ray?" I knew something was up with Ray the instant I glanced at his face, he looked...different.

"Mmmmm..." Ray mumbled something unintelligent and looked up at my face with bright golden orbs.

"Ray what's wrong?" I was worried sick about Ray, I had a feeling it had something to do with the fluid he just consumed.

Ray just continued to stare at my face and giggled poking at the blue markings on my cheek, "What's this? Is it shark fins or shark teeth, if it's shark teeth shouldn't it be white?"

"I don't know." I answered thinking back to when I first painted them on, at first I thought they looked cool but then it grew into who I was. Strong, fierce and sharp. Kinda like shark teeth I guess...if someone bites me i'll bite back, stronger and fiercer each time.

"You don't know?" Ray sounded upset but then started giggling again poking around my eyes, "Pretty eyes...".

"Come on lets get you inside." I sighed and carried Ray since he was incapable of walking.

"Ooooooooo...this is fun." Ray squealed bouncing in my arms.

I placed Ray on his bed and stared down at him. Ray jolted upwards and lached onto me chanting incoherent words.

Could the bottle have contained an alcoholic drink? The more I thought about it the more it became a possibility. We did have alcohol in this house, Sake to be exact...it is pretty alcoholic and I know for a fact people like to drink it both warm or cold...which would explain it being in the sun. Ray doesn't drink, even though he's 19 he hates the way it smells, so even a cup would make him drunk. But Sake doesn't smell like alcohol, it smells different.

Ray must have drunk the Sake not knowing what it was.

"Mmmmm, Kai..." Ray muttered sitting up on the mattress. Ray suddenly crouched low to the ground and wriggled his ears and started singing the pink panther song. Then he sat cross legged and scratched his ear with his foot. It was amazing how flexible he was not to mention cute.

Ray noticed I was staring at him and turned to look at me we sat staring for 5 minutes when Ray suddenly yelled, "Staring contest!"

I sweat dropped and pushed Ray back on the mattress, he needed rest.

Ray wriggled his nose again and suddenly yelped, "Some ones coming! Duck for cover!" Ray pounced on me and sent us crashing to the floor.

"What's going on here?" Inu-yasha asked crouching beside me and Ray who was on top of me squashing his eyes closed.

"Enemy attack!" Ray announced clutching onto me firmly, "Prepare for battle!"

"Ummm, Ray...I'm not you're enemy."

Ray cracked one golden eye open and stared at Inu-yasha then leapt forward and started inspecting him, "Big claws, bare feet, cute ears...cute ears!"

Ray turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, "Can I keep him!"

"You mean Inu-yasha?" I asked.

Inu-yasha looked dumbfounded for a second and then snapped back into reality, "I'm not some kind of puppy that you can keep! What do you take me for!"

"Puppy?...what should I name you..." Ray thought for a minute and snapped his fingers, "Inu-yasha!"

**NOTE:** Eee hee hee! All done! You can put in you suggestions for what you want Ray to do when he's drunk. So far all I've got is making Inu-yasha his pet 50 year old half demon puppy wuppy! I've got everything figured out for that. I will deeply consider everyone of your suggestions! bye bye!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know you want too--


	6. Drunk as a skunk

I know this isn't the way people normally act when they're drunk, but I needed a good enough excuse to make Ray cuuute!!! == I love cuteness!!! And Ray gets even more drunk later! That can only mean one think...well you'll find out later

devilburns: Glad you liked it!

AoiSea: Ok I'll let Ray braid Inu's hair, but it's to late to add it in this chap, srry! And don't I've forgotten about wittle Sesshy!...and Jaken and Rin, they'll be in it!

Mori'quessir: YAY! I'm on your favourites! Woot!!

Hyperness: I'll add drunk teen don't worry...my minds been slightly tainted too; I would like the family idea, but just one problem, Ray's older than Sango...but I guess Sango could Act like his mommy, taking care of him and all.

Ice Kit: Yeah me too, Keep INU!!

Bonnie Mizuhara I'm soo glad!!! And I won't make Ray a totally sick psycho drunk!

ChibiNekoSakura: I'm glad you thought that line was funny

typhoon14: You think it's funny? YAY! I'm happy!

** Drunk as a skunk **

"Keep me! KEEP ME!!! What the hell is wrong with you!!" Inu-yasha growled while being held back by Miroku and Kagome.

Ray scuttled over into my lap and started shivering violently, "Doggie scary..."

I glared at Inu-yasha while tightly holding Ray, "Shut-up, you're scaring Ray!"

"What! He started it." Inu-yasha fought back, struggling to get out of Kagome and Miroku's grip.

"No doggie no..." Ray mumbled clutching his head and rocking back and forth.

Miroku walked over to Ray and started sniffing around him, "I thought so." Miroku straightened up and walked back to Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha you mustn't yell at Ray."

"Why not?!" Inu-yasha questioned defiantly.

"Because..." Miroku started looking back at Ray who was watching him intently, "He's drunk as a skunk."

Inu-yasha fell over and Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.

"My, my, you certainly have a way with words." Sango sighed shaking her head.

"I'm glad you think so Sango dear." Miroku smiled proudly.

"One more thing, don't call me Sango dear!"

"Your wish is my command." Miroku bowed low his nose almost touching the ground.

"Inu-yasha you should go apologize to Ray." Kagome ordered, pushing Inu-yasha forward.

Inu-yasha sighed heavily and dragged himself over to Ray and crouched down so he was at eye level with the golden eyed blader, "I'm sorry."

Ray looked doubtful for a second. He looked up to me and I smiled reassuringly. Ray squealed and latched himself onto Inu-yasha petting him between the ears, "Good boy! We're gonna have sooo much fun, I'm going to teach you how to play fetch!"

Inu-yasha looked like he was going to hurt someone, but restrained himself from doing so. I watched as Ray struggled to pull him outside and decided to help.

I walked over to Ray who was whacking his new 'puppy' with an old newspaper yelling "Bad Inu-yasha, Baaadd!!"

I Chuckled kneeled down beside Ray and peeled him away from Inu-yasha, "Ray, Inu-yasha doesn't want to play fetch."

"Doggie no want to play?" Ray asked his eyes watering.

15 minutes later we were all seated outside watching Ray and Inu-yasha.

"Fetch doggie!" Ray cried with joy sending a stick hurtling through the air. But unfortunately a drunk Ray had no aim, and for the 45th time the stick bonked Inu-yasha square in the head.

Ray grunted slumped to the floor, "Doggie stupid."

I rushed over to Ray and Inu-yasha the minute I saw his eye twitch.

Inu-yasha was grumbling a string of curses and stomped away while Ray was busy telling everyone how his 'puppy' needed more manners.

"Hey? Where's Inu-yasha?" Ray asked worried that his puppy might get run down or something.

"He left Ray he may be a little tired from playing fetch for so long." Kagome explained gently...drunk people could be very moody.

"Doggie no like me?" Ray asked his eyes watering, "Noooooo!!!!"

"Ray it's OK, Inu-yasha is just a little tired, maybe he went for a drink or something." Kagome reasoned crouching down beside Ray.

"Uh uh! I want doggie!" Ray pouted trying to stand up, but he was still pretty woozy. Ray looked up at me with pleading amber orbs, "Help me?"

I smiled and slung an arm around Ray's waist hoisting him off the ground.

"Eee hee hee! Thankie Kai!" Ray giggled kissing my cheek.

I sighed, Now to find Inu-yasha.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie!" Ray called hanging onto my neck.

Ray had been calling out to Inu-yasha for over half an hour now. I was getting bored of this. I dropped to the ground along with Ray.

Ray looked at me eyes watering again, "Doggie no like me..."

I mentally cringed, Ray looked so upset. I hugged Ray tightly telling him Inu-yasha would be back soon. Ray just sat there taking in everything I had to say cuddling closer to the heat my body gave off.

Ray suddenly bolted upright knocking me chin in the process, he took on a look of determination, "Doggie no come come back I get new doggie!" Ray scooted out of sight and into the woods.

"Ray!!! Ray come back!!" I frantically yelled chasing after him, I didn't want anything to happen to him. I stopped suddenly and looked around me. Ray was no where in sight. But no matter I'd still keep looking for him, even if it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

"Crap!" I cursed after bumping my foot painfully on a rock and crashing onto the cool damp earth. This was getting me nowhere. I walked further desperately calling out to Ray...no answer. I saw a slight opening where light was filtering through, Ray must be there. I ran towards to opening and stopped dead in my tracks, I was at exactly where I started, I was going in circles this whole time.

A flash of black and white caught my eye, but I had no time to react because someone jumped on me taking us to the floor. I rubbed my head and looked up, "Ray!"

"Kai-Kai!!" Ray squealed, "I've got a new puppy!"

"Forget that, are you OK? I was so worried about you!"

"I've got a puppy, I've got a puppy!" Ray yipped bouncing up and down on my lap.

It was no use trying to talk seriously with Ray now. I might as well look at his new pet. I moved so I was in a sitting position with Ray still on me and took a look at the figure lying flat on it's face.

It had chocolate brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a brown head band holding up it's bangs. It had steel armor protecting it's chest and a fury brown skirt spouting a long tail similar in color.

The figure gave a deep groan, I immediately guessed it was a guy and picked himself of the floor.

"Oooooo, puppy saw hello to Kai!" Ray chirped hugging my neck.

The guy in the skirt looked at me, stuck his nose in the air and walked of, "He's not worth it." Talk about grumpy...

"Hey, come back here!" Ray ordered grabbing the guy by the tail flinging him back down on the grass.

"Ow." The male mumbled his face buried in grass.

"Looking for bones, mutt?" I snickered getting up, how dare he talk to me like he was better than me or something.

"You watch yourself!" He growled balling his fists.

"Oh yeah? You may talk tough, but can you back it up?" I growled. Just who did he think he was.

"Nope!" Ray answered for the mutt, staggering over towards me. "Miroku said that ever since all his jewel shards got taken away from him he's as harmless as a puppy!"

"Oh really? So I was right." I smirked in satisfaction as he desperately tried to think of something to say.

"His name is Kouga." Ray announced fastening himself onto me.

"Where'd you find him Ray?" I asked wondering how this Kouga feller turned up here.

"Oh, that. I found him in the bushes spying on Kagome."

"What got a little hungry?" I questioned a note of sarcasm clearly evident in my voice.

Kouga just growled some more glaring fixedly at me.

"So, I can keep him?" Ray asked hopefully.

I wanted to say no, I didn't like Kouga one bit. And I defiantly didn't want Ray associating with him. I down to Ray who was making big kitty eyes at me, now can I really say no to that? "Course you can." I leaning down and captured Ray lips in quick kiss, which left Ray giggling like mad.

Kouga gave a triumphant smile, he now had a reason to stick around and make my life miserable, "You two an item?"

"You got a problem with that?" I scowled; the more he spoke the deeper my hatred for him ran.

"Not at all. Now Ray you were saying something about teaching me to play fetch?" Kouga smirked when he heard me growl.

"Yessss!!!" Ray squeaked racing of with the mutt in a skirt.

How dare he just run of with my kitten! I followed them lisening to bits of the conversation.

'You're a good puppy aren't you!' 'Much better than Inu-yasha.' 'I'm going to keep you forever and ever.'

I growled and quickened my pace so I was now in line with Ray and Kouga.

"Are you going to help me train Kouga?" Ray asked as innocent as ever.

"If you want me to." I answered smiling warmly at Ray.

"Yay!! Kaiy help!!!" Ray jumped on me giving me a breath taking hug.

I chuckled and returned the hug, I looked up when I heard Kouga grunt. "What jealous?" I asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, jealous? Of you? Ha!" Kouga gave a hearty laugh and settled himself on the floor where we began our little training session.

Playing 'fetch' turned out better than I thought. I got to whack Kouga on the head every time he missed the stick. And believe me, I was anything but gentle.

I heard heavy footsteps coming into the room me, Ray and Kouga were in. I would know those feet anywhere, it belonged to none other than; Tyson and Max and they were carrying disgusting croaking frogs each.

Ray yelped and buried himself in Kouga's arms, who gladly tightened the grip. That got me mad, I wanted nothing more than to fling Kouga right out that door and let the demons feed on him. If I did do that, Ray would never forgive me...for all of his drunk life.

So instead I settled on scolding Tyson and Max for their childish antics, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Aww come on Kai, can't we do anything without being mothered by you?" Tyson huffed almost squeezing the life out of his frog.

"Take those filthy things away, NOW" Didn't they know who was about to arrive?

"But why?" Max whined rubbing his cheek against his frog.

I would have puked if it wasn't for my training at the abbey; Tyson was now licking his frog.

"But I'm hungry, and someone said frog meat tastes good." Tyson retorted.

"You know, he does have a point." Kouga put in his own two cents, which caused Ray to scamper over to my lap.

"Ewww, but that's just sick. Frog meat?" Max stated shuddering violently.

"Everyone! The princess has arrived!" Kagome announced skidding to halt in front of us.

"Is the food all set?" I asked picking Ray of the floor.

"Yes Miroku took care of it."

"No I didn't." Miroku informed causing me to slightly panic, where's a sane Ray when you need him.

"That's all right, I'll take care of it, you all go greet the princess and her father, stall them for a while." Sango rushed it all out saving Miroku for being beaten to a pulp.

"I'll help!" Kagome offered taking off after Sango.

"Someone will need to stay with Ray, I don't think we'd make to good a first impression with him being drunk and all." Miroku said glancing at me for approval.

"I'll stay with him." Kouga offered immediately.

I would have said no, but I wouldn't dare leave a princess with these six; Miroku would definitely try something stupid on the woman, Inu-yasha would be beating the hell out of Miroku, Shippo would asking to many questions, Tyson would ask to eat all the food, Kenny would bore them to death with his scientific theories and Max...would be Max.

"Fine." I heaved a great sigh and handed Ray over to Kouga, "But I'm warning you, Kouga don't do anything stupid or I'll hurt you."

"You should have a little more faith in me Kai." Kouga smiled in fake innocence.

"Nooo, Kai don't leave me with this frog eating person." Ray sniffed latching back onto me.

"I'll be right back, I swear. You'll be fine" I reassured Ray who didn't seem so sure.

"Don't worry, I never really ate frogs before, it was just a passing thought of mine." Kouga explained which immediately scored him good puppy points.

Ray was absolutely ecstatic; he got his old puppy back. I on the other hand was anything but over joyed.

I sent one last look Ray's way and set of with the others to greet the waiting royalties.

**NOTE:** Pap parra pa! I'm finally finished! No Kouga doesn't have a thing for Ray, he just wants to make poor Kai's life MISERABLE.

I know I said the chapters would be up faster, but you gotta belive me when I say I tried my best.

**1.)** I had no inspiration except for all your lovely reviews! It really cheers me up!

**2.)** I jammed my middle finger in a door and boy does it hurt!

**3.)** I was busy working on painting giant Inu-yasha and Kagome pictures surprisingly, it didn't turn out so bad

So I'm sorry! Don't give up on me people! The next chapters will take a while to post cause I start highschool on Tuesday and it's Wednesday now. But I won't stop writing as long as you'll keep reviewing! == Ta for now!


	7. the gorper got groped

I honestly hope no one hates Kouga after this fic because who else could have such a jealous spirit? I love Kouga, so I hope you do too I won't make him do anything too drastic on 'purpose'.

RAY'S DRUNKNESS MAY SEEM TO LAST FOREVER CAUSE IT'S SPREAD OUT INTO 3 CHAPTERS BUT IT'S REALLY JUST PACKED ALL INTO ONE DAY.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Kouga's not That evil

Hyperness: Glad you think it was funny!

beast protector: Now you know.

Nothinglittlegirl: will do.

devilburns: Thanks!

Mori'quessir: Aww! Don't cry!

Kai's soul of the pheonix: it scared you? Now I'm upset...

Bonnie Mizuhara: not to sure, they'll get back eventually

ChibiNekoSakura: yep!

AoiSea:SURE!

KAI POV

The princess and the rest of her people decided to go freshen up before eating, so I decided to make sure Kouga hadn't eaten Ray yet. When I entered the sunlit room Kouga was petting a wolf...I looked around the room...no sign of Ray anywhere. I immediately switched back to glaring at Kouga and his wolf, I swear if that mongrel had anything to do with Ray disappearing I'll roast him for diner.

"Where's Ray?" I demanded, I couldn't waste any time.

Kouga just stared up at me for a couple of seconds then turned back to his wolf. I could feel my blood boiling, the nerve of this guy!

I growled menacingly balling my fists, "Something wrong with your ears, doggie boy? I asked you a question."

"And I choose not to answer." Kouga answered in a toneless voice.

"Listen, Kouga." I growled using his name for the first time, "Where is Ray?"

Kouga heaved a sigh, "Are you so blind as to not see him right outside?"

I grunted and stormed out the door all the while listening to Kouga tell his wolf how brainless I was. I wanted to drag myself back in there and beat the hell outta him, but having self control, I didn't.

I instantly spotted Ray hunched over with his back towards me. I walked closer until I was directly behind Ray.

Ray was silent for a while and suddenly squealed, "Gimmie a hug you ol'love machine!"

I looked at what Ray was talking to; it was a hideous green toad like thing carrying a wooden staff.

Ray frowned for a second inspecting the frog person, "No huggie?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!" The thing croaked waving his hands in the air calling for help, "LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!"

Ray hissed and grabbed the frog's staff and whacked him across the head with it until he stopped screaming.

"Bad Jaken, Baaadd!" Ray smacked him on the head with his staff one more time.

The Jaken fellow was on the ground twitching with a huge bump on his little green head. Honestly, where does Ray find these people? Ray noticed I was behind him and turned around frowning.

"He no give huggie." Ray stated the obvious poking Jaken, "You give huggie?"

I smirked and gave Ray a hug, "I thought I told you to say with Kouga."

"Kouga is playing with his doggie friend." Ray hiccupped, "Doggie friend no like me."

I hugged Ray tighter, "That's alright Ray I like you."

Ray giggled and moved closer into my hold.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you're here!" Jaken cried almost breaking down into sobs.

But Sesshomaru walked right past him not bothering to look down. I was mentally cracking up, what a loser this Jaken was.

Ray scrambled away from me and over to Sesshomaru sitting beside him under a tree. Sesshomaru either didn't notice or didn't care. Ray peered over his shoulder at the fluffy white thing that closely resembled a tail, but it couldn't be a tail, it was in the wrong place.

I watched as Ray crawled over to Sesshomaru's other side and rubbed his cheek against the fur. Ray smiled a great smile and buried his face into the mass of brilliant white fur. But his moment didn't last long because in a flash he was back at my side with a disgruntled Inu-yasha situated in front glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to where Jaken was facing Inu-yasha, and only then did I realize the great similarity they held.

"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked rather rudely.

"Dear little brother, that is none of your concern." Sesshomaru answered, his voice held an air of arrogance that said 'fear me, for I am superior' he gave me the chills.

Inu-yasha just growled some more clasping his hand over the handle of his sword unsheathing it.

"Put your sword back, there is no need for it now." Sesshomaru whistled and a large two-headed dragon appeared. Sesshomaru climbed upon the dragon along with Jaken and took flight.

Inu-yasha practically barked as he put back his sword and turned to face Ray a look of concern clouding his normally neutral eyes, "Did he do anything to hurt you Ray?"

Ray looked at Inu-yasha for a second and then whimpered holding up a large pink bow, "We were going to play dress up...but I guess I could use you..."

The look on Inu-yasha's face was pricless, he let out a sound a cross between a strangled bark and a whimper(1)

Ray turned to look at me a mischievous glint in his amber orbs, "MAKE OVER!!"

(_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ **_Inu-yasha's_** _hairdo is by request_ _of_ **_Aoisea_**)

I and Inu-yasha were seated on the soft grassy floor waiting for Ray to finish doing what he started 5 minutes ago.

"And why exactly am I doing this?" Inu-yasha asked snapping his head in my direction.

"Cause you've been a bad puppy!" Ray answered his question for me, tugging sharply on a bunch of Inu-yasha's silvery white hair.

"YEWWOWW!!!" Inu-yasha jumped a foot in the air clutching his head in agony, what you do that for?!"

"I told you not to move you head." Ray answered bluntly, tugging once more on silvery strands.

"My masterpiece is finished!" Ray exclaimed patting down some hair which refused to stay down, "Or maybe a couple more minutes..."

I had to control my laughter, Inu-yasha's hair was covered in ponytails held up by giant pink bows, he looked like someone out of Mariah's wardrobe, and that's just plain hideous.(2) The ponytails were in one line over his head, making it look like a crown...of hideous pink Mariah-like bows.

Once Inu-yasha was done Ray settled down and started to criticize his 'masterpeice.', "Nice long hair...pretty, pretty...But rough and stinky...needs a bath..."

Inu-yasha was currently making odd noises and twitching uncontrollably as Ray coaxed him to take a bath, since that didn't work Ray settled for dragging Inu-yasha over to the hot springs.

"There's no way you're gonna make me take a bath, no way no how!" Inu-yasha crossed his hands over his chest in defiance standing at the edge of the springs, one misplaced foot and in he goes.

"Doggie stinky!!" Ray huffed, "Needs bath!!"

Ray ran towards Inu-yasha in an act to force him into having a bath, but the great half breed was way too quick for Ray...you can only imagine what happened next.

Ray waving his hands standing on his tiptoes at the very edge of the springs trying desperately not to fall into the water, seeing this Inu-yasha swiftly appeared behind Ray and before I could do anything it all happened.

Inu-yasha smirked innocently, "Need some help?"

"Helppppp!!!!" Ray wailed frantically waving his arms.

"Ok, if you say so." Inu-yasha shrugged and poked Ray in the back causing Ray to fumble right into the springs.

"RAY!" I called reaching my hand out, but it served no purpose.

I watched as Ray quickly resurfaced gasping for air, "Help I can't swim!"

What was Ray trying to do? He hated the water...you know, it's a cat thing, but it didn't mean he couldn't swim, hell he could swim like a fish.

"Inu-yasha, do something!" I ordered my voice showing desperation.

"I-I-I'm coming Ray!!!" Inu-yasha leaped onto a rock closest to the drowning Ray and held out his hand.

Ray instantly grabbed onto his hand, but instead of using it to hoist himself out of the water Ray tugged harshly at Inu-yasha's arm sending the poor guy hurtling in the air and then plummeting beneath the surface of the water.

Just as fast as he sunk he rose but only to be dunked back under the water, "Doggie needs a bath!"

Inu-yasha emerged from the springs dripping wet...bows and all.

"Here." I smirked, tossing him Kagome's blow dryer while towel drying Ray's silky raven locks.

"What this?" Inu-yasha asked bending low to the ground sniffing the blow dryer he refused to catch.

"A blow dryer to dry your hair, press the on button." Kagome answered coming from behind.

Inu-yasha looked skeptical but he trusted Kagome whole heartily.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Inu-yasha yelped tossing the blow dryer in the air as soon as the hot air reached his face, "HOT, HOT, HOT!!!"

Kagome sighed and caught the dryer and switched the setting to warm and proceeded doing Inu-yasha's hair.

Inu-yasha relaxed when he found out this blow dryer wasn't going to pop alive and eat him.

I smirked at the sight, Inu-yasha was a great fighter, but when it came to simple mechanisms such as a blow dryer...he was purely pathetic. I looked down at Ray who was purring contently in my lap...he's such a kitten. I smiled and continued to dry his hair.

"The princess has arrived at the table!" Sango called from the doorway.

We took as our cue to go inside.

Once inside I found everyone seated at the neat wooden table; Tyson was quietly munching on a fish, Max was eyeing the sugar coated fruits, Kenny was showing Dizzi the food, Miroku was obviously flirting with the princess which quickly got Sango's attention, and she dragged him by the ear all the way to the end of the table with Miroku grumbling how unfair women could be. Shippo was holding back Kilala from gobbling up the fish, Inu-yasha was being lectured by Kagome on how to eat with chopsticks, And to my disappointment Kouga was there too, how he squirmed his way in I have no idea, the King and two other men were quietly chatting and Ray was hanging of my shoulder trying not to collapse onto the floor.

I walked over to an empty spot beside Sango and sat down placing Ray beside me.

"Is he OK?" Sango asked worried for Ray's little drinking incident.

"Fine." I mumbled picking up Ray from the floor he painfully collapsed on.

"What he needs is rest." Sango suggested, "But he should eat or he'll be weak in the morning...but what about the hangover? Hmmm..."

I admire the fact that Sango was genuinely concerned about Ray, but I could take care of him myself, "He'll be fine Sango, I'm here to take care of him."

"That's so sweet of you." Sango smiled warmly placing glass plates in front of me and Ray, "The things people do for ones most dear to them..."

What she said held a great deal of truth, I cared for Ray immensely and I loved him with all my heart...no one else would do. I couldn't help notice the sadness in Sango's eyes. I may not look it, but I can tell what a person is thinking by looking into their eyes, one of the many reasons Ray has a hard time lying to me.

"Ahem..." The King cleared his throat as he rose to get our attention, "I would like to announce my great joy of my daughter's safe return, but it wouldn't have been possible without the help of Mr. Rasmer and Mr. Hue, this is my way of saying thanks to them, with a lovely meal."

We did all the work and we get no thank you's? What a selfish man...

"And I shall not forget to thank these young men and women seated here, to show my gratitude you are most welcome to eat along with us."

Never mind, I didn't say anything...

"Wow! Really? Gee, thanks Mr.King!" Tyson laughed heartily loading his plate with food.

Tyson will always be Tyson... I would scold him but I don't enjoy attention the way he does.

"Fooooood...me hungry!!" Ray perked up at the mention of food.

I watched and Ray grabbed a bowl of thick mushroom stew and literarily dumped his face in it.

"Mmmm..." Came the muffled reply from Ray.

I sighed and lifted Ray's head from the bowl, cleaning all the contents of his face.

"Let's eat!" The King announced.

The King, the princess and her body guards all left to go to sleep so it was just the 12 of us (including Kilala.)

"I really don't feel like sleeping yet, what do you suggest we do?" Kagome asked wiping her mouth.

"Why don't we have another party?" Kouga suggested looking around the room, "I mean, there's still a lot of fruit and drinks."

"I'm up for that. What about the rest of you?" Sango agreed, "And besides, I'm still hungry cause Tyson ate all the food."

"Hey! I didn't eat ALL the food! What do you people take me for?!" Tyson barked stomping his foot in anger.

"A pig with no manners, from what I've seen so far." Kouga stated crossing his arms.

"Why you litt-" Tyson was cut of by Max and Kenny telling him not to over react and that Kouga didn't really mean it.

Kouga eyed the last remaining bottle of Sake in a bucket of melted ice and reached for it saying, "I have a toast to prepare!"

"That's not how it's said." I grunted, snickering when he looked at me blankly.

"So you think your hot stuff huh?" Kouga huffed sticking his nose in the air, "But being the man that I am I'm not going to lower myself to childish tactic's of arguing senselessly, you no good ego-tistic fool."

"Man my but..." I muttered under my breath. And how dare he call me ego-tisic, he knows nothing at all about me.

"So who's up for drinks?" Miroku asked pouring the sweet rice wine into tall wine glasses.

Kagome refused seeing as she was only 15, Inu-yasha gladly took a glass since he was obsessed with the sweetness, I warned Tyson, Max and Kenny to get to bed since them being only 14 wasn't a good idea to be around temptations. Shippo and Kilala got immediately kicked out of the room by Kouga, Sango decided that one or two glasses wouldn't hurt, Miroku decided he didn't want to miss out in the fun and I just took a little and sat against the wall with Ray in my lap.

"Can I have some?" Ray asked sniffing the liquid.

"No Kitten, you already had enough." I replied taking a sip.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry you can't." I hated the fact that I was saying no to Ray, but it was for his own good.

Ray puffed out his cheeks and squirmed closer to me. After a while Ray spotted Kouga preparing to chug down the rest of the Sake in the bottle so he immediately raced towards him yelling, "Miiiinnnneee!!!" And with that I watched in horror as Ray guzzled down the cool fluid, he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Ray was suddenly all woozy and was swaying dangerously. I caught him in my arms before he collapsed to the floor. Ray grumbled something inaudible to my ears and crushed his lips onto mine.

"Ray, you should really get some rest." I wanted to continue kissing, but Ray needed rest.

"No." Ray was rebellious, He pushed his lips back on mine and I complied deepening the kiss, I wouldn't totally ignore Ray.

Ray's usually innocent smile was replaced by a devilishly naughty one as he slipped out of my grip as he made his way over to Miroku grabbing his behind and laughing mechanically. Sango seeing this proudly announced, "The groped got groped!"

It was getting late and I needed to find Ray. I walked into another room...the kitchen I think and found Ray pressed up against the back wall by Kouga.

"Mmm...Kai..." Ray mumbled as Kouga continued to kiss him.

"See Kagome, I'm much better than that flee bag, Inu-trasha or whatever." Kouga said kissing Ray again.

I know most people would be outraged to find their lover kissing someone else, but I wasn't. In the beginning I was, but it was just hilarious now, I'm gonna love tomorrow.

I walked over to Ray and peeled Kouga away from him, "Play times over, hit the sack." I snickered as Kouga mouthed the words, "Later Kagome."

NOTE: I'm done I'm done I'm done!!! And the next chapter will take a while since I start highschool tomorrow, but no worries I'll try my best to get the chapter done quick depending on my reviews...oh and I finished my Bio...I know not really important, but I thought I'd tell you'll. TA TA

1) My doggie barks like that when she doesn't get human food so that sound is possible

2) No offence to anyone who likes Mariah, cause I really hate her.


	8. This means war

_Well people of the worlds...I hope this wasn't too long a wait, considering I had to finish this over the weekend...the next chapter will probably be posted next weekend...if my reviews are little it will be...delayed...since reviews give me a purpose to write. Only 7 reviews for last chapter...I'm disappointed_-- _oh well maybe this time it will be better _

_On with the fic! _

Mori'quessir: I'm so glad someone finally recognized my food!!

Kais soul of the phoenix: well thankyou!! highschool is fun but the homework sure isn't

Ice Kit: thank you!

TNTiggris: I'm glad I don't know why anyone would like her in the first place.

ChibiNekoSakura: I had to add that line!

devilburns: thakyou come again!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Yeah I like a really light pink but too much is just ick!!! I prefer black, red or blue, lavender is nice also

Hyperness:Sesshomaru will come again don't worry! I really like mr.sesshy!! so he will be back!!

_RAY POV_

I growled and snuggled deeper into Kai's chest, my head was pounding, my body ached and the damned sun had to rise so damn early...I felt like shit. And worst of all I can't totally remember what happened yesterday.

My eye's shot open as I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach quickly rise to my throat as if threatening to spill. I made a mad dash to the bathroom and started puking my guts out. I firmly grasped the rim of the toilet as I once more emptied the contents of my stomach.

I heard Kai walk into the bathroom, sigh and walk over to me, "Morning kitten."

I wanted to reply but I couldn't as I vomited some more. Kai held my bangs back as I coughed up the remining...you know.

"Here this may help." I looked up seeing Sango standing in the doorway holing a tall glass of...something.

"What is it?" I asked wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"It's a mixture of herbs and warm water, it'll help you feel a bit better." Sango explained handing the funny looking liquid over to me

I eyed the thing warily before taking a good gulp of it. I have now idea why Sango would recommend such a foul thing to me because it did nothing but upset my stomach again as I once more threw up.

"And what exactly is your definition of 'feeling better'?" Kai glared at Sango who walked over to me and knelt down.

"Feel any better?" I heard her ask.

I looked up for a second thoughtfully, my stomach was a lot calmer now and I didn't feel so dizzy anymore...though I don't trust myself to stand up, "Actually Sango...a lot better...thanks."

Sango smiled cheerfully and patted me on the back and turned to leave, only once stopping at the door way, "And that Kai, is my definition of 'feeling better.'"

I heard Kai growl and I giggled drowning the rest of the 'hangover relief' medicine.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Kai warned standing up.

"Why not Kai? It really helps." I pouted stretching out my hands.

Kai grabbed onto my hands hoisting me of the floor, "Just because..." Kai gave me a quick kiss on the lips and dragged me out the door.

I washed my face and changed my clothes waiting for Kai to finish so he could take me to the breakfast table.

I was quite comfortable in the clothes I was currently wearing; light blue silky pants that hung loosely on my waist, I hated elastic's they were suffocating. To complete my outfit I wore a loose white sleeveless tank, also made of the same material Kai had purchased it for my birthday

Someone yawed beside me and I turned to look. It was Tyson, Kenny and Max.

"Morning Ray." Max greeted rubbing his tired eyes.

"Good morning." Kenny yawned and stretched and then reached for Dizzi who chirped her good morning.

"......" And Tyson collapsed back onto the bed.

"Good morning guys." I smiled smacking Tyson on the stomach waking him in an instant.

"Wacha do that for?" Tyson grumbled rubbing his tummy.

"What happened last night anyways?" I asked turning to face the trio.

"I dunno, why don't you ask Mr. Poppie head." Tyson growled.

"Poppie head? Uh... Tyson where do learn this stuff?" I laughed knowing he was referring to Kai.

"Who knows...besides we wouldn't know cause Kai kicked us out, something about us being underage..." Max explained scratching his head, "But you got pretty drunk that's for sure."

That didn't surprise me at all, besides there had to be a logical answer to my hangover, "Did do anything while I was drunk?"

"Lot's probably...but we weren't there to see you make a total fool outta yourself." Tyson laughed earning a whack from Max.

"Great Kai's here! I'm really hungry!" I needed to eat something puking my guts out made me feel as if there was an empty hole in my stomach and Sango's mixture didn't help that feeling either.

Kai walked into the room wearing Baggy black pants with a loose fitting silk black v-necked tank. He looked delicious, maybe I can have him for breakfast instead.

"Morning Kai!" Max greeted with a great big smile. Kai just walked right past him picked me up and stepped into the next room, Max looked mortified.

"You'd think that by now he'd be used to it." Tyson whispered nodding towards a stiff Max.

-------------------------------------

Breakfast as usual was quiet, the noise level kept to a minimum. When bowls of porridge were handed out everyone turned to me as if half expecting me to dump my head into it.

"What exactly did I do last night?" I asked in a hushed tone to Kai.

Kai merely chuckled, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded and picked up a spoon and sipped at the warm food instantly hating it. I licked my lips and placed the spoon in the porridge and looked away, hinting I was done eating.

To my horror the King saw this, "Is something wrong with your porridge? Is it to hot?"

"Uh...it's fine...I'm just not hungry..." I hastily replied throwing a smile into the mixture.

"Don't worry, we have plenty fruits." The princess smiled warmly placing a basket of delicious looking plums, peaches, strawberries...oh dear.

"Mmmm, are those strawberries?" Kai asked hungrily beside me reaching out for a bunch of them and dropping them into his mouth.

"Eat at much as you like, we have many." The King approved of this and out came a bowl of lightly sugar coated strawberries.

-------------------------------

It was already afternoon and Kai was still munching on those cursed fruits (AN: don't get me wrong, I love them!) He hasn't even looked at me yet, and I'm sitting directly in front of him!

"Are you going to eat those all day?" I asked a hint of annoyance evident in my bored tone.

Kai simply raised a perfect brow over his half lidded eyes and continued to munch away.

"Don't you ever get bored of those?" I was desperate, I needed someone to talk to, Tyson and Max were catching fish with Kouga and Kilala, Shippo was sleeping, Kenny's too boring, Sango and Kagome were having girl talk, Miroku was getting up to no good and Inu-yasha was trying to avoid me for some reason.

"Nope." Came Kai's simple answer.

Now I was loosing my temper, "KAIII!!!"

"Yes?" Kai asked cocking his head to one side.

"I'm bored!"

"Go torture Inu-yasha."

"Why would I do that?"

Kai just shrugged and popped another strawberry into his mouth, "You seemed to have fun doing it yesterday."

I stopped and stared straight at Kai, is that why Inu-yasha was ignoring me? "Kai, what I do yesterday?"

Kai immediately started to list of the things one by one "Well lets see, you had two pet puppies for a day Inu-yasha and Kouga, you re-did Inu-yasha's hair in giant pink bows, you dumped your face in soup, you grabbed Miroku's ass and you briefly made out with Kouga." Kai paused paused briefly between each one allowing it to sink in.

"I...didn't..." I gasped at the last one.

"You did." Kai stated blankly wrapping me in his arms.

"I'd better go and apologize to Inu-yasha and Kouga then..." I mumbled pushing myself of Kai.

"Do you want a strawberry kitten?" Kai asked bringing me back onto his lap and holding one out to my lips.

"Maybe later, I have to talk Inu-yasha and Kouga..." I wrinkled my nose as the sugary treat in front of me.

"Ray, you should really give it a try, it really tastes..._exquisite_." Kai stressed the last word making it sound overly important.

"If you like it so much why don't you marry it." I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms...very child like.

"You know...that's not such a bad idea..." Kai looked at the bright red fruit in front of him thoughtfully.

"KAI!"

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Kai reassured snuggling his head into my neck.

"You have to go see Inu-yasha and Kouga now." Kai reminded kissing my neck and leaving his lips lingering on the spot.

"Oh yeah..." It had already slipped my mind, probably because I didn't want to do it. What was there to say, they were already part dogs...so yesterday shouldn't have been too terrible for them...but my main problem was approaching Kouga, what was I too say to _him_, I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression, "I'll go see Inu-yasha first...then Kouga."

Kai chuckled and went back to eating his strawberries murmuring, "Good luck."

I got up and left to find Inu-yasha, but instead I ran into Kouga. He was near the edge of the lake talking to Kagome, who seemed pretty confused. I crouched down low behind the bushes out of their view listening to their conversation. And no I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just keeping out of their way so they can talk to their hearts content...you believe me don't you?!

"Kouga, I have no idea what you're talking about...I never kissed you last night." Kagome tried to explain things to the wolf demon but Kouga was way too thick headed to pay any attention to that.

"Kagome, forget about Inu-yasha, I'm a way better prospect than that mangy mutt." Kouga voice had tone of disgust in it, what had Inu-yasha done to make him like this?

"Kouga! That's not very nice...besides Inu-yasha isn't mangy!" Kagome quickly defended Inu-yasha and Kouga threw his hands up in defence.

"No need to get mad Kagome, but what has Inu-yasha ever done to make you feel... special...?"

Kagome glared at Kouga as if daring him to continue. A few moments later she spoke, voice somewhat broken, "I don't know..."

"Exactly." Kouga smiled triumphantly placing his hands on his hips.

"But that doesn't mean I think any lower of him, he's had a hard past and I understand I'll have to be patient with him...and I'm willing to stay by his side no matter what happens..." The last words Kagome spoke were in a whisper as she was afraid of saying it.

Kouga was shocked, he couldn't think of anything else to say but, "So...last night meant...nothing?"

"Kouga! I told you I never did it!" Kagome flushed a brilliant shade of crimson as she shoved Kouga into the lake, "People these days!"

This was a good a time to come out of my hiding, if Kagome caught me she throw me into the lake along with Kouga.

I crept out of the bushes and leapt onto a low tree branch, which unfortunately snapped and sent me crashing onto the grassy floor. I grumbled a string of cruses as soon as I spotted a fairly long scratch trailing halfway from my shoulder to my elbow. I shot back up on another branch as soon as I saw Kagome stop and look around. My eyes followed Kagome as she walked a few steps and stood directly under the branch I was perched upon.

"How much did you hear?" She asked in a slightly shaky voice, she wasn't angry so I was safe for now.

I effortlessly jumped down and gracefully landed beside Kagome, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? The only person I'm mad at is Kouga." Kagome laughed sliding down to sit on the grass and then patting the spot beside her motioning me to join her.

I nodded and sat down beside her, "What did you mean by Inu-yasha having a hard past?" I dared to ask.

Kagome began telling me about the Sikon jewel and all about Inu-yasha and Kikyo and about Kouga too...poor thing, she's endured so many hardships and yet she still carry's on. I don't know if I would be able to do that if I were her place I mean if Kai had divided loyalties I probably be way to upset to even be in his presence.

But I also understand what Inu-yasha and Kikyo may feel.

There's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved again, and that's what Kikyo wants...and Inu-yasha feels he's obliged to Kikyo since she died for him, and since she was his first love. Then again, if they were truly in love, Kikyo and Inu-yasha shouldn't have held any doubt in their hearts they should have trusted each other completely when Naraku tricked them into hating one another. Like Kagome trusts Inu-yasha.

"Oh..." I wouldn't tell Kagome what I was thinking, I want her to know I'm totally on her side.

"Yeah, well we'd better get going...it's getting late out. I bet Kai's worried about you." Kagome pushed her self of the ground and waited for me t do the same.

"Nah...he only cares about his strawberries!" I laughed jumping beside Kagome.

"How'd it all happen anyways?" She asked curiosity filling her bright orbs.

"What happen?" I cocked my head to one side wondering if she was talking about the strawberries.

"You know you and Kai."

"Oh that." I smiled awkwardly, how would I explain it?

"Guys!!! Inu-yasha's trying to eat me!!!!" Saved by good-ol' annoying Tyson! I wouldn't mind telling Kagome but everthing had a time and a place, and this was definitely not it. She was telling me bout her broken heart and her unrequited feelings for Inu-yasha and I'm going tell her the night me and Kai proclaimed our undying love for each other. Not a chance, I have way more sense than that.

"Maybe later...OK?" Kagome smiled sprinting over to Tyson.

"Wait for me!" I yelped not wanting to be alone in the forest as nightfall was gaining.

-------------------------------

It turned out that pathetic cry for help was only released into the wild so we could have diner, the master of the house wouldn't let Tyson eat before the rest of us came because it was rude, and I agree.

-------------------------------

Diner was as usual; I was chatting with Kai about nothing in particular, Shippo and Kilala fell asleep, Tyson was swallowing food so fast it was a miracle he didn't choke, Sango and Miroku we talking quietly...no one got hurt, Kagome was teaching Inu-yasha some table manners and Max and Kenny were eating like your normal everyday folks.

----------------------------------

I walked into our bedroom along with Kai and spotted Inu-yasha sitting with his back against the wooden wall and his eyes closed...mediating maybe?

I casually strolled over to Inu-yasha hoping he didn't remember to much of the hell I put him through last night since he too had a couple shots of the delicious rice wine.

"Ummm..." I noisily cleared my throat and settled beside the great dog demon.

Inu-yasha peeled open one eye and gave me a slight glare. I shrugged it of, it was nothing I wasn't used to.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry about last night...friends?" I asked hopefully extending my right hand.

Inu-yasha sniffed at my fingers and then stood up straight, "This means war Kon."

NOTE: I know it's been 3 weeks since I last updated but I was thinking, what's the point of posting on a Sunday, I mean school's the next day and no one would have time for reading, so this fic would have been up a week ago but I decided to go against it. Don't be mad

Please review and the next chap may be up sooner, I'm not making any promises BYE!


	9. Let the games begin!

I'm baaack!!!!! And I'm glad I got more than 7 reviews this time you peeps make my day...or weekend. The chapters will take time to be posted because I'm way to busy on weekdays and weekends I'm almost always out so I have hardly any time to write the next chapter. But I will try! I'm extremely fickle so I'm surprised I actually finished more than 4 chapters I guess it's all comes down to my lovely reviewers thank you!

Kai's soul of the phoenix: I know I thanked you for the last chap, but you didn't review...don't worry I don't mind. So if I confused you sorry cause I'm so confused now, homework, school, this fic, friends...it's driving me crazy. By the way...all will be revealed!!!

shippo's 1st fan: yeah me to!

ChibiNekoSakura: sorta, in a way I guess.

Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara: I thought it would sound more threatening to use last names why'd u change your name?

devilburns: Will do!

Maryam Dualeh: Alright I'll be honest too, and I'm not trying to be mean either, but in case you haven't noticed... the main genre for this fic is ROMANCE.

Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama: thankies!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: the bows were'nt my idea, they were a request from a reviewer..i want to be nice don't i??

Mori'quessir: I hope I don't sound stupid but...whats and orc???

TNTiggris: I know...sobs

Ice Kit: nice to have an understanding reviewer

Let the games begin!

RAY POV

'Ok, I have to be careful now...don't want anything to pop out and bite me, now do I? Why am I acting overly cautious? Because Inu-yasha is up to something and I have to be on the look out. There was something very suspicious about the way he said, "This means war."

He didn't want to kill me that's for sure, it wasn't the murderous talk...more like mischievous and conspiring.'

I unlocked the bathroom door and snapped my head in every possible direction, from inside mind you. Something gave me the impression that I was being watched...where's a big, strong Kai when you need one.

I tipp toed out of the bathroom pausing at the door way, Inu-yasha was somewhere around, that I was sure of.

"WHAAAAAAA!!!!!!" I yelped and jumped three feet in the air when ice cold sticky fluid came colliding down on my head.

I stopped screaming and wiped yellow goo of my eyes and mouth. I sniffed at it and wrinkled up my nose in disgust...yuck, raw eggs.

This was defiantly the work of the one and only Inu-yasha. I growled in frustration as I shivered at the cold egg yolk clinging onto my body. Inu-yasha was going to pay...going to pay dearly.

I peeled my egg covered feet of the ground, grumbling at the squishy feeling. I walked two steps only to have something else dumped on my head. I mumbled a string of curses and brought my right hand up to my face, I was now covered in hot fudge.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do you mangy mutt!" I hang out with Kouga way to much.

Taking a couple steps further something else was yet again dumped on my head. Now I was really losing my temper. I hastily wiped the...whatever it was of my eyes and almost screamed in horror as I realized that I was now covered in an array of distorted yellow and white feathers...I looked like something straight out of the poultry farm.

I ran out of the house hoping no one would see me like this...especially Kai, he would hold it against me for the rest of my life, I can just see him rolling on the floor laughing his gorgeous head off.

Luckily for me it was night time, less chance of being noticed.........wait what was that I was saying, cause all of the Bladebreakers were a mere couple feet from me eating...eeepp! Chicken!

O wanted to turn around but Inu-yasha from somewhere behind me, gave me and ever so gentle push in the direction I really didn't want to go in.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I heard Tyson scream in a very girlish voice along with Max.

In an instant Tyson was at my feet, on his knees with his hands clamped firmly together, "Oh Mr. Chicken master! I knew I shouldn't have eaten one of your fellow chicken friends...but they were so tasty...pleeaseee don't eat me!!!" Tyson was now whimpering and balling like crazy.

"Tyson...Tyson, relax, it's me Ray." I smiled down at Tyson but he couldn't see it since my mouth was covered with egg, fudge and feathers.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Tyson backed away from me and stared wailing again, "Oh no Maxie! We're too late! The big, scary Chicken man has already eaten Ray and now he's after me! Die Chicken man die!!!!"

Tyson grabbed a wooden stick and bashed me one the head with it, knocking me out cold.

Note to self, kill Tyson when regained consciousness.

-------------------------------------

I woke up to Kai holding a big bag of ice on my head, nursing my terribly sore head. I shifted a bit in his lap and looked up at Kai, "What happened?"

Kai sighed and pulled the bag of ice away from my head, immediately my head started to pound like crazy, as if someone was trying to drill a hole into it. I whimpered and Kai placed the ice back on my head kissing my forehead.

"Tyson was being stupid, don't worry I killed him for you." Kai shifted the ice pack and held me close.

It started to come back to me, I remembered Tyson going berserk...because...something about a chicken...I'm confused now.

"Kai, I keep thinking chicken...what's going on?" I was utterly confused, I guess the bonk on my head must have wiped out my memory or something.

Kai hugged me tighter and gave me a light kiss on my temple, "Inu-yasha decided it would be fun to make you look like a chicken, so a little hot fudge, eggs and feathers did the trick."

Although Kai was smirking I could clearly tell he was fuming at Inu-yasha's immature behavior.

Being with Kai since I was 15 made me recognize was really under his skin, a whole lot of confusion, pain, hurt and betrayal. Kai's opened up to me totally and I'm so glad he can finally relax and just be himself except around the others, feel what he wants to feel and do what he wants to do without some crazy old coot controlling his every move.

Kai looked over my body checking for any damage that may have been caused. He stopped and frowned. Extending his pale hand he lightly brushed over a long thin scratch on my arm.

I winced and he immediately withdrew his hand, concern clouding his fiery crimson orbs, "Ray..." He whispered, shifting me around so he could take a better look at my cut. It wasn't too deep but it did hurt, luckily I'm in good hands. Kai's a walking, talking first aid kit.

He left so he could get some cream and a roll of bandages to dress my open wound, returning shortly he placed the bandages on the mattress and the cream on the floor. Twisting the lid open he swiped some white cream on his finger and ever so gently dabbed it onto my wound.

When the cream was done Kai took the bandages and started to wrap up my arm, it stung a bit, but I lived.

"How'd it happen Kitten?" Kai asked bringing sitting side ways on his lap.

"I was...kinda spying on Kagome and Kouga and then I climbed up a tree and fell of it..." I blushed in embarrassment, Kai had warned me countless times to be careful. But you never really listen until it actually happens.

Kai sighed deeply and brushed my hair out of my face, "Didn't I ever tell you curiosity killed the cat...kitten...you have to be more careful."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry..." My voice was choky and my eyes welled up with tears, I hated it when Kai was upset with me.

"Kitten...it's ok, don't be sorry...baby don't cry...Ray..." Kai was hugging me tightly, rocking me back and forth.

I fell asleep pretty quickly with Kai stroking my back and fanning me, to cool me down.

----------------------------

I woke up and Kai was gone but Tyson, Max and Kenny were staring down on me.

Tyson was the first to speak up, "Hey, buddy...I'm really sorry..."

"Yeah...we should have believed you when you said you weren't the evil chicken man..." Max bowed his head in shame.

"It's alright guy's...I'll find some way to get you back." I smiled and giggled when Tyson turned deathly pale.

"Ahem..." We all turned around when we heard someone clear their throat, "If you will kindly move from Ray, he needs to have some lunch." It was none other than Kai, my Kai.

Tyson, Max and Kenny shuffled out of the room almost tripping over their feet in the process, they knew when Kai said get out, you get out.

Kai walked over to my side and smiled warmly placing down a bowl of steaming, creamy mushroom soup, "Made with love." He smirked and grabbed a spoon full and lightly blew on it, then he placed it to my lips.

I gladly opened up and swallowed down the delicious broth, hungrily awaiting some more. Then a thought hit me, "Kai, you made this?"

Kai blew on another spoonful and feed it to me saying, "Who better?"

I giggled and accepted another spoon. Who knew Kai could cook so well?

"How'd you learn to cook?" I asked, I was definitely curious, I used to always cook for Kai so this came as a surprise to me.

"You tend to learn things when the person most dear to you needs your help." Short and sweet, just like Kai.

-------------------------

I was sitting near the edge of the lake mediating, calming my body when Inu-yasha appeared beside me. I cracked one eye half way open to look at him, silently questioning the reason for his sudden appearance.

Inu-yasha got the picture because he settled down beside me and closed his eyes, "Can't I come say hello without being questioned?" His voice was harsh, yet worried.

A small smile graced my lips, oh Inu-yasha, swallow your pride for once in your life, it won't hurt to do so.

After a few minutes of silence Inu-yasha started fidgeting, obliviously feeling uncomfortable, "Ok, I came to say......sorry...about...the chicken thing...so yeah..."

Inu-yasha saying sorry, after all I did when I was drunk, that was as unlikely as Kai not getting pissed of at Tyson at least once a day.

I raised my brow and looked at him in disbelief, "Somehow, this can't be right..."

"What!" Inu-yasha barked, "I came all the way here only to receive an ungrateful 'this can't be right' I don't think so!"

I thought this over for a second, Inu-yasha wouldn't be defending himself so much if he was truly sorry...there was more to this, "Come on Inu-yasha, I know you, you struggle even to apologize to Kagome!"

"What! I! What?!" Inu-yasha was cornered, the truth would come out.

"Come on Inu-yasha, spit it out. I won't mind...really." I smiled as genuinely as I could.

Inu-yasha fidgeted for a moment and then sighed, "Ok...maybe, Kagome told me to say sorry..."

I smiled in triumph. I was right, now it's my turn. I got up and stood directly behind Inu-yasha and stuck out my foot and kicked him right into the cold springs, "That's what you get for plotting against a drunk person who clearly didn't know any better!"

Inu-yasha landed with a thud in the water and I heard him yelp as the cold water came in contact with his skin.

Kai was standing under a tree not top far from the lake, I grinned and made my way over to him. Kai uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around my shoulders. I smiled and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

Inu-yasha emerged from the water and staggered over to me. I grinned in amusement...

Inu-yasha...let the games begin.

NOTE: Done! And that was my fastest update since I started school! Wow!!

Love ya all!!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!! I have a slight problem with my hand so bear with me, I can only type with one hand, for about a month or so.

But I won't trouble you with my petty problems Review? You'll make me feel so much better


	10. Cream pies

Next chapter is here! Woot! I'll stop talking so here are the thankyous... and seriously thankyou for reviewing!

Ice Kit: thank you! Heres the update

Kai's soul of the pheonix: yes, I believe that chickens will one day rule the world. and I agree Kai and Ray should be the only men allowed to cook. And Kai's cooking isn't nearly as good as Ray's, but hey do you know anyone who can actually mess up soup? Well, except for me...the story of how they got together couldn't be put in this chapter cause it doesn't fit, but I'll try for the next. Srry!

??Jen aka joe?? I know what aka is but jen and joe are totally different names care to unconfuse me??

Maryam Dualeh: a little touchy are we, I never meant to offend you or something, but there only one thing I can say to a person like you: grow up!

If you hate my story then leave, I honestly won't mind.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: wow, It must have taken a lot of practice to to make that prank work, congrats. And I love kai as a softy! It's really adorable, but only to Ray! And thanks for you concern! I accidentally burnt my left hand with hot water and my skin peeled of so I'm sorta handycaped for a while, the thoughest part is carry my textbooks

Winged Wolves: not a problem I get high on chocolate, long live NUTELLA!!!

Hyperness: hmmm...smelled Kagome huh...not such a bad idea, mind if I use it sometime? And their fighting for the hell inu-yasha had to go through when Ray was drunk.

ChibiNekoSakura: only time will tell, but I like the idea!

devilburns: thanks a bunch!

Mori'quessir: figures, I haven't watched lord of the rings, I wanted too, but never got time, its supposed to be awesome, just like Harry Potter

RAY'S POV

Cream pies

Inu-yasha strode over to me shaking and shivering all the while...and was that the sniffles I hear...oh well guess Kagome could take care of that.

"Ray you'd better start running, because once I get my paws on you...you'll be nothing but a pile of skin and bones!" Inu-yasha growled shaking his fist in the air like a mad man.

MEEP! Inu-yasha can be scary sometimes! He got to be kidding right...he can't possibly think of slaughtering me, why it's so inhumane...and down right nasty, not to mention scary!

Beside me I heard Kai growl and step in front of me, balling his fists and planting his feet firmly onto to the ground. Oh how sweet Kai's going to fight Inu-yasha for me so I don't get hurt. But wait, if Kai fights Inu-yasha, he'll be turned into a pile of skin and bones! No Kai don't do it!

I grabbed Kai's shoulders tightly and whispered into his ear, "Kai don't be crazy, you can't fight Inu-yasha!"

Kai turned around to face me, slightly hurt, "So you don't think I can do it, huh?"

"What! That's not true Kai and you know it!" I hugged Kai tightly and continued to keep my voice down to a whisper, "That's not what I mean at all..."

Kai hugged me back and sighed, "Then why say it Ray?" He tone was almost accusing and icy, yet it still held warmth to it. The one thing Kai despised the most was being called weak and in a way I just did.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt...Kai I love you." I hated to think that the special bond we share could easily be broken with just one wrong move. I couldn't risk losing that.

I could feel Kai smile from where his head was buried in my mass of raven locks, "I love you too Ray. And I don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt."

"Well you never have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere for a long while." I smiled up at Kai who was grinning widely...not such a common sight.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon..."

I giggled lightly, Kai could be really touching at times...

"Oh will you two stop already! I don't know how much longer I can take this! ARG!" Inu-yasha popped out of a tree me and Kai were under and crossed his arms over his stomach and pretended to gag.

"I thought you were supposed to kill Ray right about now, not spill your guts." Kai smirked at Inu-yasha's pathetic gagging act.

"Kai! I can't believe you! Are you trying to say you want me dead!" I puffed out my cheeks and playfully punched Kai on the arm.

Kai chuckled and wrapped his hands around my waist and bought me into a light hug, "Is this how much faith you have in me?"

"Well you know...there was this time when you actually considered marrying a strawberry...so..." I still remembered the look he gave that fruit, what's it got that I don't?

"Oh come on kitten, give me a break! I was only kidding!"

"Or were you..."

"Ahem, sorry to break up happy hour, but incase you haven't noticed, we need to get to lunch." Inu-yasha announced tapping his left wrist as if there was actually a watch on it.

I raised my eyebrow in questioning, "Since when are you ever punctual?"

Inu-yasha's eye twitched and I laughed it off following him back into the house with Kai closely behind.

----------------------------

There was no one in sight when I entered the dining room, didn't anyone else know it was lunch, oh well. Hey, the table isn't even set yet, what's going on?

"Kai?" I called out nervously, if this was one of Inu-yasha's tricks he was in for it.

"I'm right here Ray." I sighed in relief when Kai placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you suppose everyone went?" I walked around the short, finely carved wooden table and stopped at the kitchen door, it was pitch black in there, my feline eyes adjusted quickly to the dark but still I couldn't make out if anyone was in there or not.

"I don't know, but how about making ourselves something to eat?" Kai suggested a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Sounds good to me." I quickly answered, eager to refresh my cooking skills.

I walked into the kitchen after Kai and stopped where I guessed the counter should be.

"Do you have any idea where the candles are, it's terribly dark in here." Kai asked stopping beside me.

"Not a clue, but think of it this way, it'd be fun to cook in the dark." I leaned into Kai and gently brushed my lips against his.

Kai moaned and grabbed my shoulders, "Yeah, leave the lights off..."

"RRRRAAAARRRR!!!"

I yelped as something mushy smacked me right in the face, knocking me over backwards and into Kai's arms.

When I regained consciousness I noticed the room was now dimly lit, glowing embers from the candles allowed me to recognize the clear outline of well over 2 dozen cream pies in front of me...but no Inu-yasha. I turned around to face Kai.

"Hey Ka- YOUCH!" I wiped around when I felt something soft, yet sharp collide with my back. I snapped my head side ways and grimaced at the thick white cream on my shirt the pie left behind as it slid of my back.

I wildly shook my head in every direction possible to look for any signs of Inu-yasha, but none were there, it was only me and Kai.

"So, I guess you found the candles huh Kai?." I grinned deviously, picking up a pie and hiding it behind my back as I slowly advanced on Kai.

Kai noticed I was up to something and slowly started backing up, "Ray, what are you talking about, I had and still have no idea where the candles are."

I frowned in confusion, "It's only me and you in here, and I defiantly didn't light the candles..." Who did Kai think he was fooling, there's no way he's going to get away now, a few more steps and I've cornered him.

"Ray, trust me, I didn't light the candles." Kai's voice was deathly calm as he maneuvered around the counter in the middle of the kitchen, stopping briefly to scoop up a pie.

My eyes widened slightly. This was going to be more of a challenge now, not only was Kai armed with the pie of death, he didn't go in the direction I predicted he would. Then again, Kai is always one step ahead.

We circled each other, not once letting our gaze wander else where. I tried my best to maintain a level of concentration when I bumped my foot on the ground but it was just too hard. I looked away for a second and a pie came smashing into my butt.

"Ewwww..." I turned around looking at the mess on my rear end. Typical Kai...

I straightened up and looked around for the said blader only to realize he was in the exact same spot as he was 5 seconds ago. I scratched my head and gazed into fiery crimson eyes, "Man you're fast..."

"What do you mean? I haven't had a chance to target your face since you were pre-occupied with checking out you ass." Kai smirked and positioned his pie to where it would strike me square in the face.

"I wouldn't need to 'check my ass out' if _someone_ hadn't thrown their pie directly at it!" I retorted sending a quick glance towards my back side.

I barely caught Kai rolling his eyes as he began to speak, "Kitten I told you, it wasn't me."

I snorted in disbelief and added sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry Kai, it wasn't you, it was a ghost named Casper!"

"Close."

I whirled around at the source of the distant voice. I clearly made out the source of the voice wasn't coming from Kai. Kai had a deep, rich, husky aura to his voice, and this one was deep, but not as rich.

"W-whose t-there!" I demanded an answer but my shaking form wasn't very intimidating.

Footsteps were heard and I made out a barely visible silhouette of a man with hair quite as long as mine resting his back on one of the kitchens four walls, holding out something that reflected the little light that was in the room.

I squinted my eyes together willing them to take in more light so I could better see the intruder.

"Ray, what do you see?" Kai asked walking up to me. his voice held no fear, but inside I knew he was thinking differently. He wants to act tough to show nothing bothers him, for me...doesn't he know he doesn't have to?

I frowned deeply, cursing that I didn't have much of an answer to that, "I don't know..."

Kai nodded beside me and put one arm around my waist drawing me in closer, right now I felt very safe, just to be in Kai's strong embrace.

"Awww, how sweet." That voice was so familiar, "Too bad..." The mysterious figure stepped into the light, holding two pies in either hand...Inu-yasha, "Cause this pie is sweeter!"

I had no time to react as the two cream pies came whizzing my way.

"Yuck..." I grumbled swiping the pan of pie of my face. Beside me Kai was growling...guess he got hit too.

Inu-yasha stepped closer until he was directly in front of me...how stupid can he be?

Outstretching his right arm he sighted deeply, "Peace?"

My smile only grew wider...my response, a pie in the face...soon followed by three other pies, by none other than the great Kai Hiwitari(1).

Inu-yasha blinked a couple times, registering the fact that four pies had currently hit him smack in the face. He wiped the cream of his eyes and nose and licked the cream of his lips, "Ummm, tasty."

So it was settled, thus began our all out cream pie war.

--------------------------

Kai was at the edge of the lake cleaning the remained of pie of his face, Inu-yasha was in the lake and I was seated on a high tree branch, basking in whatever bit of sunshine managed to penetrate through the thickness of the trees lush green leaves.

"Hey Kitty!" I peeled open one golden eye to glare down at Inu-yasha, "Get your lazy arse down here!"

From up above I saw a frustrated Kai march up to Inu-yasha and shove him harshly, Inu-yasha not being prepared for this sudden assault fell face first into the green grass. I watched in amusement as Kai placed his foot on Inu-yasha's back to hold him in place as he lectured him.

"Never, ever call Ray that again! Got it!" A muffled yes could be heard from

Inu-yasha, but Kai wasn't finished yet, "Only I can call Ray kitty or kitten or tiger or the rest of the damn names from the cat family! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-es-s!"

Kai was satisfied so he removed his foot from Inu-yasha allowing the pissed of dog demon to jump to his feet. And stride over to the tree I was on. Giving it a kick he smirked up at me.

I was shaking like a leaf, the tree was wobbling dangerously, leaving me to hold on for dear life, "S-st-op i-it!"

Giving the tree one last boot Inu-yasha left saying, "You don't want to be late for lunch so hurry up!"

I jumping down from the tree with ease but landed anything but gracefully, I was still a bit shaky.

Kai rushed over to me and picked me up so that my head was now resting on his chest, my breathing in sync with his heart beat.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but honestly how dense does Inu-yasha think we are? Like I'm going to fall for the 'it's lunch time' trick again." I grunted and Kai chuckling lightly held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

-----------------------------

"Where have you lazy farts been?!" It was Tyson, and he seemed pretty annoyed.

"Ahh, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson." This time it was Miroku and he had a look in his eyes that told us he was going to tell us something pointless, "The logical explanation is, of course, for two young, attractive men like themselves...they were defiantly making out. Am I right Ray? Kai?"

I blushed a thousand shades of red and locked my gaze onto the wooden floor and shifted my feet nervously, "Uhh...what would make you say that?"

"The answer is quite simple actually...I saw you." Miroku immediately got slapped in the head by a fuming Sango.

"What's wrong with you Miroku!" Sango screeched smacking him again, "So now you spy on men too?!"

"It was very tempting Sango, I'm sure you'd agree with me if you saw it for yourself."

I would have died with embarrassment if it wasn't for Max who broke the uneasiness,

"You guys missed lunch, Inu-yasha said he'd told you too about it, but you'll didn't listen. Is that true?"

"Huh? Lunch...but I thought..." I was shocked, now I wanted to get Inu-yasha back even more.

"Well you thought wrong then." Inu-yasha's really pushing it, not to mention I'm starving!

"Yeah! And we had to wait like forever for you two chumps, and I was _starving!"_ Tyson complained stressing the last word.

"Tyson when are you not hungry?" Max asked placing a hand around his shoulder and breathing out slowly, "What Tyson here means to say is how very worried we were."

"Uh, no it's not."

"Tyson!" Max yanked him by his collar and into a corner, where we could clearly hear them, "Stop being so selfish! Put others before yourself will you?"

"Anyways, what really happened?" Kagome asked moving to stand beside Inu-yasha.

Kai coughed a bit and glared in the direction of Inu-yasha, "Ask him."

NOTE: And I'm done! In record time to! Yay me! Yay me! ahem...excuse that, the next chapter _may_ come out by next week since I have a long weekend, but the thanksgiving weekend means going out a lot so I'm not making any promises, sorry! Review please? And happy thanksgiving for all! If your good I may even throw in a turkey! But don't mind my terrible cooking

1.) I hope I spelled Kai's last name right!


	11. Down the well

Here's the thank yous and on with the chapter...thing...hmm, I'm at a loss for words, funny. I'm sleepy...

Mori'quessir: naughty, naughty shakes finger one question: how the hell did you manage to get it down his pant?! What an uncomfortable feeling it must have been! Poor him!

TNTiggris: you bet he is!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: wow, never thought invisible string was so strong...hmmm...anyways I really do appreciate you're concern, and my hands doing a lot better, the scabs are falling of and waiting for my skin to thicken, but I can type now!!

Kai's soul of the pheonix: peanut butter? Why not nutellaï that's ok, chocolate peanut butter is better! Go Reese cups! I could have sworn I already read one of your stories...I will when I get time

Hyperness: I'm confused, what'd you mean didn't sound like inu? Like when he was under the tree??

Winged Wolves: I never thought about the evil clown thing...interesting. And thanks for the nutella! Here's a pot full of sugar for you!!

Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara: new profile...will do!

ChibiNekoSakura: oh she will...

Kitten: pies are great

devilburns: thanks for reviewing!

RAY'S POV

I watched as Kagome began scolding Inu-yasha right after he was forced into telling her what had happened, she didn't seem terribly mad with missing lunch thing or the chicken thing...she was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. What Kagome was mad at though got her screeching and stomping and throwing 'sit boy!' commands all over the place.

"I can't believe you Inu-yasha!" Kagome bawled throwing her fists in the air, "How utterly irresponsible!"

"Kagome, they were just pies, we cleaned up when we were done." Inu-yasha tried to calm down the raging Kagome, but his efforts were wasted as she burst into frenzy once again.

"Just pies! Just pies!!" Eeesh, Kagome's going to cause me an ear if she continues like that for longer, "Inu-yasha, do you know who those pies were for?!"

"......" I wouldn't answer if I was Inu-yasha either; Kagome is scary when she's angry.

I sidestepped over to Kai who wrapped his arms around me.

"Inu-yasha! I'd told you a million times! Those pies were for the King, his daughter and the rest of the people in this house, to thank them for their hospitality!" Kagome fumed tightly bawling her hands.

".........what's hos-pi-tal-iti-ty??" We all sweat dropped, I could almost picture a dunce cap on top of Inu-yasha's head.

Kagome's eye twitched momentarily before she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Never mind...I'll just hop back into present day Japan, get some pies and come right back."

Then a thought struck me, Kagome was from the present era, the world of the Bladebreakers.

"Kagome, do you mind if we come with you?" I asked slowly.

"What for Ray?"

"I was just thinking that if you can go through to the present era, maybe we can too."

"You know..." Miroku nodded thoughtfully, "Why didn't we think of that before? If Kagome can pass through, you would be able to also."

"What! So we're really going to go back home?" Kenny bawled, tightly clutching Dizzi to his chest, "But there are so many interesting life forms to study here. Don't let them take me!"

Kai growled beside me and I rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry Kai."

"I'm not worried, if Kenny wants to stay behind, that's fine by me." Kai sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Really! Oh thank you Kai! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Kenny screeched as tears of joy coursed down his redden cheeks.

"What a dramatic." Kai scoffed loud enough for me to hear. I giggled quietly and cupped my hand over his.

--------------------------

Miroku decided to stay behind for his own personal reasons and Sango kept back to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

So it was all the Bladebreakers; we had to drag Kenny along, Tyson and Max were OK with it, although they would miss the frog catching, Kai was overjoyed; although he didn't show it, and me...I wasn't all to excited, but home is home after all...and I'd have some alone time with Kai.

Kagome and Inu-yasha led the way, which in that case Kouga had to come along. Shippo came too and with him trotted along Kilala.

The journey to the portal that would take us back home seemed to take an eternity to get there, on the way we encountered one demon who posed no threat to Inu-yasha. I purposely pointed that out to Kai who was more than agitated. He had said something along the lines of; "No good mutt, I'd be able to take him down with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

I had complete faith in Kai, but you have to admit that Inu-yasha has mad skills with that handy sword of his.

"Hey guys!" Shippo's shrill voice rang out, "We're here!"

"About time." I heard Kai grumble beside me, I flashed him a small smile and pulled him faster into the clearing in the forest.

"W-hat, a well?" Tyson stammered frantically looking around for something else.

"Don't tell me you're scared of wee little well, Tyson." Inu-yasha mocked almost slipping into the well from laugher.

"What! I'm no coward!" Tyson quickly defended himself shaking his fists in the air.

"Oh really Tyson..." I grinned wickedly, "Is that why you freaked out when the evil chicken man paid you a little visit?"

I sweat dropped when Tyson dropped to the floor chanting, "No chicken man, no!"

"Pathetic." Kai muttered beside me grunting when Tyson started rolling around the grass.

"Tyson, if you don't get up you're going to get grass stains all over your clothes, your grand pappy won't be too pleased with that, now would he?" Max warned trying to pry Tyson away from the floor.

"Kai, you don't think Tyson's been handing around Kouga to much do you?" I asked watching Tyson yell angry words at Kouga when he found out the chicken man rumor was started by Kouga long before I got feathers dumped on my head, "And do you think this was part of Inu-yasha's plan all along, I mean you know how gullible Tyson can be at times."

"One, Tyson can hang around whomever, I don't care." Kai started, "Two, knowing Inu-yasha he probably had told Kouga to spread the chicken man rumor long before he even thought up his nasty prank."

"Oh." There wasn't much I could say, Kai always had the right answer at the right time. I smiled up at Kai who returned my smile with a peck on the nose.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to get rid of these chumps?" Inu-yasha asked, slightly irritated that everyone seemed to be sidetracked.

"Gee Inu-yasha, nice to know you care." I snorted sarcastically, walking over to the well with the others.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and I laughed, in many ways he closely resembled Kai, his true feelings were covered up with the 'I-couldn't-care-less' attitude that I could clearly see right threw. Kai was a little harder to figure out because all his life he was trained to show no emotion...it must be hard for him growing up not knowing what happiness and love were. I'm glad he finally knows it now, because it's about time he learned to live for something other than brute strength and pure power alone.

"So who's going to go first?" Shippo asked anxiously, clutching onto Kilala.

"What'd ya mean, who's going first?!" Tyson exclaimed towering the poor fox demon.

"N-no, not in that way Tyson, I just wanted to see if you could get through." Shippo stammered releasing the frightened Kilala.

"What do you mean '_if_ we could get through?" Kai growled, scaring the tiny demon to no ends.

"Well, so far the only people that could travel over to the feudal era are myself and Inu-yasha." Kagome explained, cradling the shaking Shippo.

Poor thing, because of Kai Shippo will be a permanent patient in the loony bin. Hehe...loony bin, that's where Kai once told Tyson were he belonged.

"So there's the slight possibility that we may never get home?" Kenny asked, typing on Dizzi again.

Dizzi crackled to life yawing first, "Good morning Chief."

"Dizzi it's afternoon." Kenny corrected, checking to see if his computer clock was accurate.

"It's not like you'll never get home, if we really wanted to get rid of you...we'd shove you down that well ourselves." Inu-yasha said plopping down to sit on the browning grass.

"Wouldn't you like that." Kouga sneered, leaning his back against a nearby tree.

Inu-yasha decided to ignore him, which the wolf boy found rather odd, frowning and then closing his eyes again Kouga decided to put away that thought.

"So who's up first?" Shippo asked, bouncing after Kilala who'd decided to make a run for it when no one was looking.

No one volunteered, I guess it was up to me to go first...seeing as I was the only one not wary about jumping down a 10 foot deep well, or so it looked.

I sighed, not even Kai volunteered, "I'll go then." I walked forward and placed my foot on the wooden ledge that bordered the well and was about to jump down when Kagome grabbed my arm, forcing me to take a step back.

"What is it Kagome?" I asked turning to face her.

"Come with me, I need to ask you something." She told me, once more grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the forest with Inu-yasha barking strange comments and Kai watching us with a beady eye.

Once deep enough in the forest, Kagome peered through the trees to see if anyone followed us.

"So this is goodbye then." She stared slowy, "But you didn't think I'd let you of the hook without you telling me how you and Kai got together." Kagome's tone soon turned into a demanding manner which caused me to sweat drop...I had forgotten about that myself.

"Well I guess we meet when Mr. Dickenson first put us together on a team and I knew from then on I had a thing for Kai." I starred at Kagome who seemed lost.

"So almost like love at first sight?"

"Something like that I think..." I wasn't even sure what love meant 3 years ago. But I didn't tell Kagome that.

"It was a lot more difficult for me, when I first met Inu-yasha, he accused me of being Kikyo, I didn't know who she was at first so it didn't bother me at that time." Kagome seemed to be telling me more of the history between her and Inu-uasha, "But...oh, carry on."

I nodded and continued, "I guess one night I grew tired of bolting in my feelings towards Kai and when I found him in his room I let it spill...but he was to involved in thinking up the next day's training schedule that he hadn't heard a thing I said. I was t8o embarrassed to repeat myself."

Kagome nodded and I took it as a signal to keep talking, "In one of my battles I was badly injured and was in bed at the hospital and Kai came to visit me, he bought a huge white tiger plushy and said it was from the team as a get well soon gift."

Kagome giggled and I smiled remembering the memory, "I knew better than to believe him, if it was from the team, they would all be there with me, not letting me sleep...plus I found a get well note from Kai, and not the rest of the team."

"Oh, then what happened?" Kagome asked, drumming her fingers on her knee.

I stopped to catch my breath, "The next time he came alone to visit me, I made up a lie that my pillow was lumpy and when he leaned down I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back...that's how we got together."

"You're lucky, it must be nice knowing that there's always someone's arms to wake up in day after day...that thought would ease away my worries for sure." Kagome seemed almost depressed as she walked out of the forest with me.

I had to say something to lift her spirits, "Kagome, I know you're going find what you're looking for."

She stopped and turned around, smiling broadly, "Thanks Ray, I sure am going to miss you."

"We aren't gone yet Kagome." I laughed; glad to see her in a happier mood.

-----------------------------------------

"So I'm going first?" I wanted to make it clear before jumping in.

"Yes." Inu-yasha confirmed.

"If it works, tell Sango and Miroku I'll miss them and it was a blast hanging out." I smiled and prepared myself for take of, "See ya guys!"

"Bye Ray!" I heard their strong voices echoing down the well.

I landed on my feet and sat on the floor of the well waiting for something to happen, waiting for that blinding purple light to come...I started drumming my fingers impatiently when Kai jumped in beside me.

"Guess it doesn't work." He said pulling me into his lap.

"Nope, guess not."

"Max?" I turned around to face the confused face that was Max.

"So why isn't it working?" He asked pawing at the floor.

"Don't know Max...what's keeping Tyson and Kenny?" I looked upwards and saw a vague outline of Kenny and Tyson...they seemed to be saying something...

"Tyson! Stop pushing me!" Kenny screamed waving his hands in the air, trying to keep his balance.

"Well then can you move Kenny, I want to go in!" Tyson hollered, grabbing a hold of Kenny wrist Tyson belly flopped into the well along with Kenny...bad idea, they crashed directly on top of Max.

"owww."

I was pulled to safety by the big strong arms of Kai so I wasn't at risk of being crushed by Tyson...Dizzi weighs more than Kenny.

"Hey guys...have we teleported yet?" Tyson asked dumbly, scratching his head.

"Look around Tyson, do you think we've teleported?" Kai asked in his usual icy tone.

Tyson puffed out his cheeks and muttered, "If you're so smart why do you ask me?"

"Sooo." Great Max was going to start a random topic which will be our next conversation, "Does any of you know how to get out of here?"

Now I can start panicking, "W-what do you mean how do get out of here? We climb out of course."

The warmth at my back disappeared, making me shiver. I watched as Kai got up and pressed his hands onto the damp walls of the well.

Starring up he sighed, "Easier said than done kitten. When Tyson jumped in Kenny grabbed onto the vine and it cut of towards the middle."

How could Kai be so calm in a situation like this, we're stuck here without any food or water and no possible way of getting out.

"So, there is no way to get out?...and we're stuck here...forever." I muttered to myself.

Kai flopped down beside me and hugged me tightly, "Wasn't it your dream to be able to die together?"

"Haha, very funny Kai." I sniffed, "Sure I want us to die together. But not till we're old!!"

"Guys, we should really stop talking about death and be a bit more optimistic." Kenny smiled opening up Dizzi, "Nooo! Dizzi!"

"What's wrong Kenny?" Max asked crawling over to the crying boy.

"My screen's scratched!" Kenny wailed.

Max sweat dropped and Kai growled, "So what if your screens scratched, at least your laptop still works!" Kai snapped, gripping his head.

"Great, let's just focus on how we're going to get out of here, alright?" I ordered, comforting Kai, who recently developed a headache.

"I have a way." Tyson piped up, getting up he walked over to one side of the well and started hollering on the top of his lungs, "KAGOME!!! INU-YASHA!!! KOUGA!!! HHEELLPP!!!!!!!!!"

**NOTE (important):** Hurray for me, I didn't think I'd be done so soon Oh and please be patient with my updates, some of you may know I'm writing another story called **_never let me go_** so my updates may not always be as frequent.

I'll try my best to get them both up every week but I'm not promising anything.

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

Heh, always wanted to say that


	12. Back again

Here it is, never thought I'd be done on time. I reached the 100 review mark!!! That was my goal all along!! Thankyou sooo much!!

TNTiggeress: really?How long do you take to update?

Mori'quessir: I know I'd hate to be stuck in a wellshudders they'll bet out...eventually. And I didn't really expect you to tell me about the cream pies, it would be embarrassing to explain it flat out for the world to see I know I'd never do it, sometimes I just don't think!

TigerStorm: you need to be a little more descriptive when you say something like that, cause I have no idea what you're talking about, one word doesn't cut it buddy.

ChibiNekoSakura: well...not really...

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: So what part did you do?? And it seems every prank I write down, someones already gone and done it...good job for the ones that succeeded...I'd be in major trouble if I tried it! I have to think up something more complicated

AoiSea: narrow...totally didn't think of that...my heads to crowded, just like the well!!

Ice Kit: you'll find out how they got there and the shikon jewel doesn't always work, remember when Shippo had the jewel and was trying to get it to Kagome but he couldn't.

NORMAL POV

"Inu-yasha, did you hear something?" Kagome asked turning towards the direction of the well.

"It's probably just the wind." Inu-yasha replied walking on.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." Kouga smiled proudly, "Unlike the mutt over there."

"I heard that." Inu-yasha scowled, turning around and walking up to Kouga.

"HEELLPPP!!!! SOMEONE HELLPPP!!!"

"See Inu-yasha! I was right! Someone needs our help, we'd better go!" Kagome screeched, grabbing Inu-yasha's arm and pulling him towards the direction of the voice.

"Kagome! Slow down, I'm sure it's just some old man who fell down a hole." Inu-yasha tried reasoning with her, but it wouldn't work...not when there's some old man in trouble.

"Hmmm...correct me if I'm wrong..." Kouga started running after the pair, "But those cry's for help seem awfully familiar."

Kagome stopped running suddenly causing Inu-yasha to trip over her. Kouga laughed, mocking Inu-yasha's fall to the ground. Kagome twitched and pushed Kouga to the floor and carefully stepped over the dumbstruck demons.

-------------------------

RAY'S POV

"Argh! Why won't they answer!" Tyson grumbled banging his fists on the wall.

"Because Tyson, they're probably way to far away to hear you." Kenny reasoned typing on Dizzi.

"No that's not it." I frowned, "Tyson can wake the dead with his voice."

"Say What!" Tyson fumed towering over me like he did Shippo.

I wouldn't let him win so easily, I got of the floor and stretching to my full height Tyson crumbled to the floor in fear of my...tallness?

-------------------------

NORMAL POV

Stopping just short of the well Kagome looked around the place, purely confused, "I could have sworn the voices were coming from here..."

"See, told you it was the wind." Inu-yasha grunted when Kagome threw a pebble at him.

"Are you sure the voices you heard were coming from this area Kagome?" Kouga asked, his ears perked up, listening for even the faintest of sounds.

"Positive."

RAY'S POV

"Do you guys hear that?" I murmured softly.

"Hear what Ray?" Max asked, scratching his head.

I frowned and closed my eyes, straining my ears to better hear the voices I had heard previously, "I though I heard voices..."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Tyson sighted standing up and stretching, "SOMEONE HEELLPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

"Oww...you're voice is a killer..." I leaned into Kai's chest and he rubbed my ears in a soothing motion.

"HELP!!! I SAID HELP!!!!" Tyson wailed pounding his fists on the hard walls.

"TYSON?"

I snapped my head upwards when I heard Kagome's voice echoing down the well...the thought sounded quite funny actually, 5 teenagers stuck in a well, pardon my mistake, Kai wasn't a teen anymore, he was a man, my man.

"KAGOME!!GET US OUT OF HERE!!" Tyson screamed trying to climb up the wall.

"Tyson don't be stupid, you'll fall if you try to climb up." I warned, Kai grunted a, "Let him fall." In my ear and I lightly punched Kai in the shoulder laughing at the comment.

"TYSON WE'LL SEND IN A ROPE!" Kagome hollered from ontop as a thick long vine dropped mere centimeters on the floor.

"Who's going first?" Kenny asked, struggling to stand up in the crowed space.

"Tyson." Came Kai's short answer, then he added more, "If the vine breaks, it'll be him the one to fall to his doom."

I snickered and patted Tyson on the shoulder assuring him that the vine wouldn't break.

Tyson sent a wary glace back at us and began to climb the vine, on top we could hear Inu-yasha and Kouga struggling to pull Tyson up.

Next went me then Kai, Max and Kenny, who by the way was petrified to be stuck in a well all by himself.

I collapsed onto Kai the minute we all emerged from the stuffy well, coughing up the strange feeling in my throat.

"So I take it, the well didn't work?" Kagome asked settling down beside us.

"Nope, strange though...if we got here, there's bound to be a way back...right?" The fear of never getting home was hitting harder than I thought, sure I loved it here but...it just wasn't the same.

"Yes of course Ray! Just use the shikon jewel like Kagome does!" Shippo squealed bouncing onto my lap.

The shikon jewel...yes I remember Kagome mentioning it, something about it holding great power.

"I doubt it would work Shippo, remember when you had the shikon jewel and was trying to pass through the well to give it to me but you failed to do so?" Kagome reminded, pulling out the jar holding the many shards, "But it's worth a try."

So each one of us holding the shard in our hands jumped down the well and yet again needed to be pulled back up because it failed to transport us.

I dropped to the floor in frustration, bringing Kai along with me. I buried my face in his lap and hissed in frustration. Kai raked his slender fingers through my hair blowing away some strands as he went along. I found that very calming and soon found myself purring contently.

"Well I guess you're stuck here for a while." Inu-yasha concluded clapping his hands together.

"No duh Frankenstein wanna cookie?" Tyson mumbled sarcastically.

Inu-yasha "Humpted." And slouched down to the floor.

"Did you have any significant object while traveling over here?" Kouga asked, biting a piece of an apple.

"Ummm...don't think so..." Max checked his pockets, finding nothing he rolled over to his side and pretended to fall asleep.

"Shit." Kai growled from behind me.

"What's wrong Kai?" I rubbed my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I can't find Dranzer..."

"Hah-oh no where's Dragoon?!" Tyson cursed repeatedly dusting his jacket and turning over his pockets.

"That reminds me...I never leave without Draciel and now he's gone...actually he's been missing for days, I thought I left it in one of my pockets but I didn't." Max looked worried.

Lucky for me I have my Driger right over-wait...where is it? No, I could have sworn it was in these pants!

I groaned and Kai turned to face me, "No luck either?"

I shook my head sadly and Kai gave me a hug, "We'll find Driger and the rest, I promise."

"Where was the last place you put it." Kagome questioned, shifting closer to us.

"I don't know." Tyson sighed in frustration, "Dragoon means the world to me...I need to find him."

Kagome nodded with understanding, "Do you think you left it back at the Kings house?"

"Possibly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inu-yasha hastily stood up and started walking away.

"Guess someone's in a good mood today." Kagome chirped bouncing after Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha grunted, "The faster we find their...whatever's, the sooner we can find a way to get them out of here."

Kagome scowled sourly, "I know you don't mean that."

Inu-yasha smiled slightly and said more quietly, "No, things have definitely been more interesting when they arrived."

----------------------------

"ARGH!! Dragoons not here!" Tyson huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, boo hoo" Kouga mocked earning a floppy glare from Tyson.

"Same here, Drigers not anywhere." I sighed sadly, I missed the little guy already, "Have you found Dranzer yet Kai?"

I crawled over to Kai and sat between his legs. Kai smiled slightly and ruffled up my hair. Usually I hated when people did that, it gave me the shivers...but with Kai he's the only one who gets away with it. I purred when Kai began massaging my shoulders, oh I bet even heaven doesn't feel this good.

"So did you find Dranzer?" I asked once again.

Kai shook his head and I gave him a great big hug, "Where do you think it could have gone?"

"I don't Know, but I intend to find out."

"Guys have you seen Draciel?" Max's baby blue eyes were glossy and red rimmed.

"Were you crying Max?" I gave Max a quick hug and told him to sit down with me, "I haven't seen Draciel, seems like no one can find their blades."

Max hiccupped and I instantly felt sorry for the boy.

"I'm trying to remember where I put it but I just can't...maybe it fell out of my pockets when I was washing my clothes?" Max snapped his fingers, "That's it! It must have fallen out for sure! I'll go check outside."

"You know he has a point." I got up and pulled Kai with me, who was just as eager to find his precious phoenix.

"Wait for me!" Tyson's boisterous voice could be heard calling from inside the house.

I snarled and punched the ground after rummaging around the perimeter of the lake, but there was still no sign of any of our blades.

"Where could it be?!" I was sure my head would blow up if I continued to think like this, so I stopped and plunked down on the floor watching the highly interesting clouds go by, "Hey I see an elephant!"

"And I see a very cute kitten."

I turned around and blushed, "Kai..."

Kai wrapped his hands around my waist and bought me so my head was resting on his muscular chest, listening to his even breathing and the beat of his heart.

"Still no luck yet?" Kagome asked coming to sit beside me.

I shook my head and she looked up thoughtfully after what seemed to be like eternity she spoke, "Remember when we found you at Kaede's place?"

"Yes..."

"Well, did you wash your clothes there?"

"Come to think of it...I did!" I exclaimed hugging Kagome tightly, Kai wasn't so pleased with that since he grabbed me and squeezed the life out of me, guess his jealous streak is kind of cute.

"Ah, so Kaede's house it is." Miroku concluded, scratching his chin in thought.

Sango stood up and stretched, "It would take us days to get there, and we're practically on the other side."

"So let's get moving, Kilala will be faster." Inu-yasha announced sheathing his sharpened sword.

**NOTE:** I'm sorry if the POV'S confused you! I tried to make it as understandable as possible but I guess lady luck wasn't on my side this week.

And just to let you know I only post on Fridays and weekends, I like to keep a pattern so people know when to look for this fic, it's less confusing this way.

So the day this is posted is Friday October 22nd and the next quickest update if I finish will be Friday October 29th. Thank you for your patience and toodles! and I do realize the time zones are different so the dates above are Canada times.

review??


	13. on the way there

Thankyou for reviewing! I get so happy when I see by how much the reviews have gone up by!

Danya2: thank you

Hyperness: Frankenstein was done on purpose, I wanted something different

TNTiggris: I'm sorry to hear that, my deepest sympathy's.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Well your part was just as important!

Ice Kit: It did!

devilburns: thanks

ChibiNekoSakura: You wait and see

Mori'quessir: I don't know why you told me either, the mind is a funny thing.

AoiSea: It would...

Flying on the huge cat demon Kilala was rather scary, I'd never been so high up in the air. Trees were as far to the clouds I got, and until now, I'd planned to keep it that way.

Thinking about reaching Kaede's house in a few days was a bit depressing because it would mean we would leave for home almost immediately. I know I was complaining that there was nothing like home, but...traveling around the world so frequently made me realize that I didn't have a permanent home, my home was with the Bladebreakers and with Kai.

I sighed and leaned into the body directly behind me, my back and legs ached from remaining in an upright position for hours on end and I was growing tried by the second.

Turns out that person was Kai. Kissing my head he whispered, "How're you holding up kitten?"

Terrible was what I wanted to answer but then Kai would think that I could do nothing but whine all day so I settled for a different approach, "I'm alright. And you?"

"Good, I guess."

I smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms shivering slightly. The night was approaching and its brisk wind was chilling, stiffening my joints painfully.

"Hey Inu-yasha?" Kagome called from in front of me.

"What?" Was Inu-yasha stiff reply, was the cold getting to him?

"Just wondering if we could stop somewhere for the night, it's really cold..." Kagome visibly shuddered as another wave of bone-chilling wind came crashing our way.

Inu-yasha soften slightly, "Sure whatever...take this." Inu-yasha discarded the top of his kimono, sending it Kagome's way.

"...Thanks." Poor Kagome was so cold she barely caught the warm garment throw directly at her.

Descending sharply Kilala made a smooth landing in front of an old, worn out hut. Sango jumped of first patting the great kitty and tossing a fish in the air. The sudden upward movement of Kilala's head sent the rest of us cursing as we painfully crashed to the cold ground.

"Sango...next time you plan to feed you cat, kindly warn us before hand." Inu-yasha growled between gritted teeth.

Sango sweat dropped and helped up the rest of us unfortunates. The battered hut greeted us with warmth as we stepped inside.

Wooden boards scattered with hay made up the flooring. The walls of wood eaten by various insects let some of the cool air in and a rusted brass fireplace decorated the plain room.

"Wow it's so warm!" Max chirped, cutting through the silence, "Where do we sleep?"

"On the floor." Came Kouga's blunt answer.

"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha spat, it was more a demand to know than a question.

"I thought I could be of some use so I followed you...plus Kagome said I could." Kouga answered stating the last part proudly.

"Oh did she?" Inu-yasha turned around sharply and came eye to eye with the panicking Kagome.

"Well Inu-yasha, I had no choice." Kagome rushed out, "Kouga just wants to help, why can't you deal with that? He's not as bad as you think he is!"

"What?! How dare you take his side after all I've done for you!" Inu-yasha growled jumping up and down.

"Like what?" Kouga snorted.

"Like...oh will you go away!" Inu-yasha directed his attention onto Kouga and they started to quarrel...for nearly two hours, nonstop.

-------------------------

Morning came quicker than I wished, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kouga's dumb fart jokes...yah you heard right, who would have guessed Kouga could tell jokes, especially fart jokes. One caught my attention...but I won't go into detail.

The floor was so uncomfortable we had to pile giant leaves on top of each other about 50 centimeters in width...Inu-yasha and Kouga did most of the work, Kai forced himself to work deep into the night, guess he was still upset about me thinking Inu-yasha was stronger...which no offence, he is.

The figure beside me moved and I turned around to face it, "Morning Kai."

Kai grunted and pulled his shirt over his head, he was never a morning person. You're probably wondering about the shirt thing, well we needed something as a blanket so what better than a nice ol' shirt?

I sighed when Kai didn't wake up, which I found hilarious since he's the one literally dragging me out of bed in the mornings. I knew he shouldn't have helped out with the leaves for so long.

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late." I frowned, brushing back his bangs

Kai got up and stretched, I found it odd that Kai never yawned...but I that's what makes him stand out from rest, as much as he likes to blend in and go unnoticed.

"Morning Ray." Kai gave me my morning hug and set of the folding his shirt...what a neat freak.

So he decides to leave my question unanswered, oh well, I know better than to push it. I should have breakfast now, I wonder what's on the menu today? If Kouga's cooking then I'd rather starve, last night he told us the nasty foods he prepared himself, once again, I will not go into detail.

It seems everyone has already woken up, I smell something roasting...it smells good.

"I smell something cooking, want to go outside and check it out?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

Kai turned around to face me, smirking, "Let's hope its Tyson."

-------------------------

To Kai's dissapiontment...it was only fish. Somehow fish first thing in the morning didn't seem like a good idea. Thankfully, I had breath mints.

"Fish...I'm not eating that." Kenny complained walking up to me.

"I know what you mean Kenny but breakfast is the most important meal, you can't skip it." I warned, shaking a finger.

Kai grunted, "I do."

"That would explain why you're so grumpy in the mornings," Tyson concluded holding a piece of half eaten fish between his fingers, "Want some Max?"

Max, who had currently joined us, turned up his nose in disgust, "No thanks Tyson."

Kai ignored Tyson's little comment on his bad behavior in the morning. I proceeded to lecture Kai on not eating healthy; he shut me up with a long kiss which left me breathless and wanting more.

"Alright, break it up." Inu-yasha pushed past me and Kai, dropping a plate of fish each into our outstretched arms, seeing the look on our face Inu-yasha added, "It's not as bad as it looks, Kagome and Sango cooked it up."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found that the fish was cooked by someone who actually had some skills in that department. Settling on the floor, we ate in silence, except when Tyson dropped by to ask if we were going to eat what was left on our plates. Kai called him a fat pig and Tyson left, grumbling at what a jerk Kai was.

----------------------

Afternoon set and the sun was shining at it's brightest, it was unbearably humid. It was hotter than any days I experienced in back home in China...or any where in the world for that matter.

"Why is it, so hot?" Kagome asked, wiping the beads of sweat of her forehead.

"I could have something to do with the burning bodies of dead demons surrounding us." Sango eyed Inu-yasha, half expecting him to say something.

Kouga cleared his throat and spoke up, "Me and Inu-yasha decided to test our strength, the demon's are the ones we killed...then burned for fun."

"For fun!" Kenny squealed, "Why that's so inhumane!"

"Up in these parts, it's either kill or be killed." Miroku explained gently, it didn't help the hyperventilating Kenny. "So, any ideas on how to cool down?"

Inu-yasha had the shirt part of his Kimono off and gathered around his waist, Miroku took of his robes and was left with a with a white kimono worn the way Inu-yasha's was, All the Bladebreakers were in their shorts, Kagome rolled up her sleeves, Sango changed into Kagome's night clothes; tank top and shorts, Kouga and Shippo didn't seem to be bothered by the heat...lucky bum's.

"It's soooo hot!" Tyson complained for the 45th time, throwing himself on the bed of leaves, "And what makes it worse is that it's so boring! There's nothing to do!"

"Tyson, wailing will not solve the problem." Kenny was as serious as always, made it even more agonizing.

"I know that Kenny, but if you're so smart then you tell me what the solution would be."

"Well, we could always play a game to pass time." Kenny suggesting we play a game, never thought it was possible for him to think of something fun.

"Like..." Tyson asked yawning in boredom.

"Like truth or dare!" Max yipped, suddenly coming into the conversation.

"Pathetic." Kai grunted, shifting me in his arms.

"Hey, I like truth or dare." I pouted, not caring if Kai thought I was behaving childlike.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kai whispered, he didn't like it when people other than me heard him say sorry.

"Forget truth or dare, how about we get to know each other a little more?" Kagome suggested, smiling broadly.

"Great, here we go again..." Inu-yasha grumbled to himself. Kagome chose to ignore that.

"I for one agree with Kagome." Sango spoke up, defending her friend.

"Then it's settled, lets start with you." Kagome cleared he throat and continued, "Kai, what about you, we know nothing about your past, care to share?"

This wasn't good, the one thing Kai hated was being reminded about his terrible past. I sighed softly and rubbed his back.

Kai turned to me and then to Kagome, "I was born in Russia and raised by my grandfather. Anything else?"

"No, Ray what about you?" Kagome didn't like the dirty look Kai was giving her so she decided to finish it of there.

"Well, I was born in China and raised by the village elders and I grew up with a high level in Martial arts, and a career in beyblading. What about you?" I smiled, noting that I

was done.

-------------------------

That carried on for a while when Kouga decided to change the subject.

"Have you guys experienced your first kiss?" Kouga asked, mindlessly running his fingers through the ground.

"Nope." Came Tyson's quick answer.

"If you count Dizzi as one...yes" Kenny blushed.

"I've kissed a goldfish...it was slimy." We sweat dropped at what Max said.

"Yes." I giggled.

Kai sighed before answering, "Yup."

"Well, well, well, seems like we got quite the players on our hands." Miroku mused, "So who have you kissed?"

We chose not to answer that obvious question. Who else would we kiss beside each other. I have kissed a teddy bear though...I think I've been around Max for way to long.

"Next question, Have you two ever...held hands in public?" Kouga inquired.

"Yes."

"Ever, shared a plate of spaghetti?"

"...yes..."

"Shared the same bed?"

"Yes."

"Done...you know...?"

"Kouga!"

"Nevermind, next question, locked lips in public?"

"sigh yes."

"Cuddled on the fluffy white rug of polar bear fur on a late Saturday night with snow and popcorn?"

"Wow...descriptive, we've done something along those lines..."

"Shared a straw?"

"Yes...Kouga..."

"Yes?"

"How many questions must you ask?" I muttered impatiently.

"Many, now have you two ever tasted cotton candy?"

This was going to be a very long day indeed. Kai was ready to punch the lights out of Kouga if he didn't stop soon.

**NOTE:** I hope this chapter was better than the last, and the last I know, and I'm sorry, was crappy. It happens a lot when I write two stories at once, my attention is divided, hence I can't do my best work on one thing. I wrote this story first so I hope it wasn't as bad as the last. review please, and I must say, thank you for all your lovely reviews Yay! I reached my 100 review mark!! Now I'm aiming for 150, then 200...I doubt I'll have enough chapters for that though...--;


	14. Promise me

Next chapter, can't find anything to say so here's the thankyou's and on with this thingy!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I don't think there'll be enough chapters to reach 150, but thanks for helping

Danya2: You think? Thanks!

TNTiggris: I usually have the whole chapter planned out in my head so in a matter of two days I have it completed, but the next day I have to read over the entire chap to understand where I was going with it;; and I have no clue how many chapters there will be. Not to many that's for sure. Why?

Hyperness: Thankyou, thankyou, I be here till thursday!.....don't mind that. Anywho, I bet the demon bodies do smell funny, that came of the top of my hat.

Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara: Thanks! BB and INU rule

ChibiNekoSakura: thankyou! And yes kai will kill kouga, eventually.

Mori'quessir: When I was at camp MSK my group leader person kept us up all night with her interesting fart jokes, that's where the idea came from. Can't remember any though, SRRY!

Promise me

-------

"You didn't answer me! Did you ever taste cotton candy!" Kouga probed, poking me in the shoulder.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, exhausted that Kouga wouldn't get of my case, and that we were currently climbing a mountain.

It rained buckets last night, hail stormed is more like it, so in turn it destroyed the hut we were staying in so now we need to look for higher ground to escape the rising floods. Miroku picked the perfect place to camp out...note my sarcasm.

This climb is tiring everyone out. Tyson, Max and Kenny collapsed a long time ago and Kilala and to help them up. Kagome took refuge with Inu-yasha and Sango who was clearly exhausted insisted that she was capable of reaching the top without any assistance.

"You ok kitten?" Kai asked, stopping halfway up the trail to look back on me.

"Fine, thanks." I gave a tired smile and collapsed right onto him.

Chuckling, Kai bent down and motioned for me to climb on his back. I gave a concerned frown before climbing on.

"Are you ok with this Kai?" I wondered, if I was tired then he most certainly was too.

"You're as light as a feather." Kai replied, hoisting me up further.

I gave a surprised grunt but quickly adjusted into my new position.

"You chumps ok there?" Inu-yasha asked, slowing down till we caught up.

"Just great." Kai grunted and carried on.

Inu-yasha mumbled something and waited for the others to come within eye range.

-------------------

"This is where we're staying?" Tyson asked as he collapsed onto the hard rocks on top of his duffel bag.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Inu-yasha growled.

Tyson squealed and ran behind Max, who was no source of protection since he ran at the sight of Inu-yasha charging at them in full force.

"We need four large sticks!" Kagome announced wailing her hands in the air to catch our attention.

"Since Inu-yasha is currently occupied, how about me and Kouga getting the wood." Miroku suggested.

"Fine by me, but what'll we do?" I asked, scratching my head.

I defiantly wasn't one to sit around doing nothing while everyone around me was working their backs off.

"Hmm..." Miroku looked up towards the sky in thought, "You could always gather some fruits for later."

"Fruits? Where's that?" I scanned the area and found several small trees lurking in the shadows of great oaks.

"Just down there." Miroku answered, pointing in the direction I was looking in.

"Thanks. Kai, you coming?" I turned to Kai who held out his hand for me. I gladly accepted it and skipped down the path leading to the peach trees.

"Kai I can't reach that one over there can-mpth!"

In mere seconds I found myself pinned to the bark of the peach tree with a very hungry looking Kai leaning on me.

"Kai, we have to get the peaches!" I gasped as began to kiss me feverishly, "Kai, not now...the peaches!"

I felt pathetic saying that, choosing peaches over Kai. I think Kai noticed since he's now giving me one hell of a strange look.

"Peaches, honestly kitten!" Kai smirked cocking his brow slightly.

I blushed a million shades of red, "What can I say, I haven't eaten in a long while."

Kai sighed deeply, that smirk still lingering as he stuffed a small peach in my mouth, preventing me from saying more.

"Rhat rhot raht ri rent!" I squeaked through a mouth full of peach.

"What's that kitten?" Kai asked smiling playfully, "I thought you were hungry?"

"Ri ram!" I cried, trying desperately to gobble down as much peach as possible.

"Sorry kitt, didn't hear you this time either."

I hissed when Kai brought another deadly fruit I call peaches to my lips.

"If you're hungry you should eat." Kai faked a frown as he broke of a small piece of the fruit and fed it to me.

I glared daggers at him as he continued feeding me the sickeningly sweet peach.

"Kai!!" I exclaimed when I was given the chance, "I'm not _that _hungry!"

Kai's smirk widened, "Then play with me."

I giggled when I felt Kai press his soft lips upon my neck, "Kai..."

"Ahem."

I gasped in shock and felt Kai's presence leave my body, causing me to shiver at the sudden lack of warmth.

"Can you guys be any slower?" Inu-yasha scolded, "Miroku told you to gather fruits, not make out!"

"Honestly Inu-yasha!" I fumed, "You have the worst timing!"

"If I didn't come when I did we'd all have to starve thanks to you two!" Inu-yasha retorted fiercely.

"We aren't that irresponsible! We'd have collected the peaches by the time the tent was up!" I growled, but Inu-yasha paid no attention to my screams. Instead he started picking the fruits himself.

"Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to help me?"

----------------------

The tent consisted of a large blue sheet thrown on top of two tied together sticks paired on each end. It was fairly small and we'd have had to sleep piled on top of each other if Inu-yasha, Kouga and Miroku didn't suggest them staying outside to keep a watch on us.

"Kai...?" I called, my voice muffled in the make-shift bedding.

"Yea kitten?" He answered from beside me.

"What if we don't find our blades?"

Kai wrapped his arms around my slender waist and pulled me close so that my head was tucked safely under his chin.

"We will find them. Don't worry you're pretty little head off, ok?" Kai kissed the top of my head and rocked me to try and get me to sleep.

"Ok. Love you Kai." I mumbled.

"Love you too Ray." Kai held me tight against his chest and whispered soothing works until I slipped off into sleep mode.

-------------------------

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!" Shippo's shrill voice sounded as he bounced into the tent and smack onto my tummy.

I groaned and searched for the blankets, when I found none I gave an annoyed grunt and shot upright, knocking the surprised fox child of my stomach.

"Hey!" He squealed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry Shippo." I apologized, picking him of the ground, "Where are the others?"

"Outside." Shippo answered, "Eating all of breakfast."

"Oh." I scratched my head in thought, "What _is_ for breakfast?"

"Fish! My favourite!" Shippo licked his lips and rubbed his belly.

"Great." I grumbled before hitting the pillow.

"Wakie, wakie kitten." Kai called out, crawling into the tent, "Don't you want to eat?"

"No." I answered simply, burying my head in Kai's chest, "Not hungry."

"Come now, of course you are." Kai picked me up and literally carried me out the tent.

"I can walk you know." I pouted playfully, kicking the air with my legs.

"I know, but given half the chance you'd sleep in the whole day." Kai nuzzled my neck affectionately and placed me down on a log.

"Here's your plate Ray, I promise I took nothing." Tyson held up his hands, pleading his innocence.

"I believe you Tyson." Still I was skeptical.

I began to eat, surprisingly, the fish didn't taste like it did last time. It had a juicy flavor to it that made me glad I let Kai carry me out to breakfast this morning...but I still had my breath mints handy.

"Don't be so picky!" I heard Inu-yasha yell at Kenny, who was so scared he stopped picking out the little burnt parts on his fish and was now shaking violently.

"Ray." Kagome took a seat beside me and looked far into the distance, "I was talking to Inu-yasha this morning. He said we leave to Kaede's in the afternoon."

"Oh..." It was all I managed to utter. In a few hours we'd be on our way to Kaede's, that little trip would greatly alter our future.

"I can't believe you'll be leaving so soon." Kagome sighed in remorse.

"Me neither." I placed my plate on the floor and shifted to a more comfortable position, "It's certainly been interesting."

"It has." Kagome repeated, "It's nice to be around people from my own era for a change. You know what I mean."

"I can only imagine." I replied.

"What's it like being on the road all the time?"

"Hard sometimes." I answered truthfully, "But I have Kai and the others. They get me through it all the time."

"It must be nice having friends around you all the time." Kagome smiled, "I think that's the only thing keeping me going here too. There're like family to me...except Inu-yasha of course."

"They are rather nice people." I agreed smiling, "And they make highly interesting company."

"Sometimes, too interesting company. I can go a night without hearing Miroku talk about women." Kagome gave an exasperated sigh.

"Took the words right out of mouth." I grinned, thinking of the all the times Miroku made up absurd lies of what he does when no ones looking. I laughed inwardly, all the women Miroku meet give him a good whacking if makes a single inappropriate move.

"Why is Kai so grouchy all the time?" Kagome pondered out loud, "Reminds me of Inu-yasha."

"At least Inu-yasha shows some compassion to people he doesn't know. Kai just scares them away." I laughed remembering at all the times little kids were almost driven into insanity.

"Inu-yasha was brutal before." Kagome stiffed a laugh, "Can you believe the nerve of him. He tried to kill me the first time we met! Not to mention he mistook for a woman he used to love! It doesn't get more humiliating!"

"Oh? You haven't told me that before." I rose an eyebrow inquisitively, a habit of Kai's that rubbed of on me.

"I haven't? It's seems that I've told everything but the important parts." Kagome was being sarcastic as she laughed that thought of.

"I don't think you wanted to remember that day Kagome." I laughed along with her.

I was going to miss this dearly. Kagome was one of the only sensible girls that I could talk heart-to-heart with. Sure there was Mariah, but I never actually wanted to talk this way with her. I tired, but she'd quickly change the subject to how she almost broke a nail beyblading, I gave up trying then.

"You know what, I don't think I wanted to. But it's good for a laugh."

"Sure is." There was a long pause after I ended that topic.

"Promise me." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"What is it Kagome?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Promise you'll visit us again sometime." Her pleading brown eyes were tearing into my soul.

"I promise."

**NOTE: **there we go! Another chapter done ............a couple more and this stories done. Wow, took me quite a while to get this far. Can't believe i'm actually close to finishing. Usually I scrap whatever I do cause it just doesn't appeal to me, funny how life works.

Review, please and thankyou.


	15. Found at last

I'm at a loss for words right now so, on with the thank you list.

ChibiNekoSakura: a sequel? I thought about it, but then decided against that. An epilogue to the very most. Sorry if you wanted a sequel :(

Forfirith on a sugar high: LOL!! I get it! Chicken have no teeth hee!

TNTiggris: no sequel...well I don't know. There's really nothing to say in the sequel, I've thought long and hard about it, but nothing seems to fit. Sorry.

Hyperness: Satisfaction all the way!

Mori'quessir: I blame boredom I fell asleep during the leader persons fart jokes; One of the morning activities; the Zip Line, was pretty tiring, but fun! But also scary...meep! But I'm glad I did it! teehee. I'm sorry, (sniff, sniff) it has to end somewhere.

Ice Kit: Math? You poor dear! I don't have math for another good (counts) 2 months...but two months pass like anything :(

Chapter 15- Kaede here we come

As if hiking up the terrible hill wasn't torture enough, we had to hike back down it all over again. I don't know why we couldn't grab a ride with Kilala in the first place. The hike was making me grumpy, and Kai noticed.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai asked softly hugging my shoulders.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry and I wanna sleep!" I wailed into Kai's muscular chest.

"I know, I know." Kai soothed rubbing my shoulders

"I wish we left in the morning." I continued to grumble. It was closing in on 10:00 pm and i'd never felt more fatigued.

Tyson jogged up to us and breathlessly gasped, "Kai, this is worse than your training programs!"

Kai grunted and carried on walking right past Tyson without casting a single glance his way.

"Man, I don't know how any one can ever like a guy like that!" Tyson huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to!" I growled, which made Tyson jump in surprise.

"Sorry Ray! I didn't think I'd said it out loud!" Tyson apologized.

-------------------------------

Hiking down the mountain took an hour since it's sheer steepness caused us to be extra cautious, if we tripped, it was a long way down.

Now we busied ourselves weaving through long blades of grass that easily reached our shoulders, Kenny totally disappeared in here.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" I hissed at Inu-yasha.

"It's a shortcut that will keep us unnoticed in the great possibility that we run into troublesome demons." Inu-yasha answered, cutting long path ways in front of him with his sword.

I nodded in agreement, it seemed sensible enough so I saw no reason for argument.

I couldn't help but asking the one thing that nagged all day, "Inu-yasha?"

"What?" He snorted gruffly.

"I was just wondering, what happens if we don't find our blades?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, if I have to I shove you down that well myself."

Sarcasm was dripping from the dog demons tone, it reassured me slightly, Inu-yasha was in no hurry to get rid of us. All he says are a way to cover up how he feels, he really enjoys our company, that lifted my spirits. I didn't know why, but everywhere I went I had to be accepted. And if I wasn't I'd go to no ends to make sure the task was done.

A sudden thought hit me, didn't Inu-yasha just say that if we didn't find our blades he'd push us done the well? What did, finding our beyblades and getting back home have in common with each other?

I decided to voice that thought aloud, "Inu-yasha, what does finding our blades have to do with anything?"

Inu-yasha paused to think for a moment, "I'm not sure, but I do know that if anyone, the old lady will know for sure."

"You mean Lady Kaede." I corrected, slightly upset at Inu-yasha's lack of respect for the elderly lady.

Kagome may have taken note of this because once Inu-yasha was out of ear shot she hastily jogged up to me.

"Inu-yasha has no respect does he?" She complained, sending a quick glance his direction.

I shook my head, "But why?"

"Because..." Kagome sighed deeply, "Because Kaede is younger sister to Kikyo."

I gasped in shock, "But Kagome! Kaede is so, so..."

"Old." Kagome finished for me.

I nodded, "But how?"

"Kikyo died a long time ago, 50 years ago to be precise. She was brought back to life by an evil demon about a year ago."

"So..." I ruffled my brow in thought, "The incarnation of Kikyo is her present state at which she died?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it. How can you bring the dead back to life again? And keep them alive?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai inching closer trying to gather bits of our conversation. I don't blame him though, finding out how the dead can live is a very interesting subject.

I beckoned Kai closer, inviting him into our discussion. When he got close enough I grabbed his hand and kept it in mine.

Kai smiled down on me and kissed my forehead.

"Demons have extraordinary power, this specific demon used clay bodies to somehow bring Kikyo back to life, using her ashes in the process." Kagome explained, with a slight bitterness to her voice.

"If she was made out of clay and you hate her so much, why not throw her in water?" Kai finally spoke up. He obviously took a note of her resentment towards Kikyo.

Kagome laughed heartily, the thought was amusing, "Believe me, she's fallen of a cliff and into water before, but nothing happened. Kikyo was an amazingly powerful priestess. With her ashes mixed with the clay, it creates some sort of spell or something; she won't rest until she gets what she wants."

Kai just grunted, but I felt sorry for the distressed young woman. The one thing Kikyo wants is Inu-yasha, and that's the exact one thing Kagome isn't willing to let go of.

"You haven't told me how she stays alive, a body made of clay can't sustain itself for too long." I reminded.

"Oh right, Kikyo gathers the souls of dead maidens in order to remain in her present condition, if she doesn't, then she will return to the world of the dead."

I remained silent, letting the new information sink in. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I looked up at Kai.

"What is it Kai?" I asked, losing myself in his intense stare.

"You know you'll have to fill me in."

I looked over to Kagome. Of course I would have to tell Kai about the whole; Kagome/Inu-yasha/Kikyo thing sooner or later.

"I will, but not right now ok?"

Kai nodded and I sought comfort having his one arm draped around my waist in a protective manner.

"Hey, you all back there, we're nearing Kaede's house." Miroku announced from in front of the pack.

"Finally!" Tyson breathed and raced Max to the small village, bordered with a sparkling lake.

"Kids." Kai snorted in disgust.

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Now come on Kai, there's nothing wrong with a little fun, is there?"

Kai kissed my forehead but didn't say anything.

"Well look who it is, what are ye doing here?" Kaede asked, coming up to greet us.

"Cutting straight to the point, these gits think they left something here." Inu-yasha answered, clearly he had no time for chit chat.

"Gits? Inu-yasha, must you be so be so impolite?" Kaede shook her head in disappointment.

Inu-yasha chose to ignore that, "Well are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to let us in?"

Kaede shook her head once more, stepping aside and Kagome gave her a sympathetic smile as she passed.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Sango asked, looking around the small place.

"Positive, where else would it be?" I replied, getting a little worried.

"Ok, we'll keep looking then. Sango nodded and continued her search, lifting floorboards if she found it necessary.

20 minutes later we were beginning to lose hope.

"Where could it be!" I cried, flinging myself at Kai.

"I promise we'll find it" Kai reassured, rubbing my back as he spoke.

Pretty soon I was purring in content, but it didn't last long since Tyson started to throw a fit.

"Damn! Where the hell could Dragoon be?!" Tyson wailed, closely followed by Max.

"What are ye children searching for?" Kaede asked, coming to stand in front the large pot in the middle of the house.

"Our beyblades, we think we may have left them here." Max explained, dropping to the floor in exhaustion.

"Beyblades..." Kaede thought it over, "You mean those colourful spinning tops?"

We nodded in agreement and Kaede walked around the boiling pot of stew to serve us a generous helping.

"Thank you." We echoed in union as we sipped hungrily at the warm liquid.

"You boys needn't worry the lest bit about your beyblades, they are being kept in the weapons shed for safe keeping."

Kaede's words put our minds to rest, but the nagging question on my mind had to be answered, one way or the other.

"Kaede?"

"Yes child?" she answered softly.

"What does our beyblades and getting through the well have in common?" I asked.

"See child, I think that that it is the powerful spirits that seek shelter within your beyblades that possess the power to travel between eras."

"But what about me?" Kenny cut in, "My bitbeast is in my laptop, but I couldn't get through the well."

"Strength in numbers, when one or more bitbeast is present strange things will start to happen." Kaede clarified.

----------------------

"What's our beyblades doing in a weapons shed?" Tyson asked.

"The shed that contains battle equipment for war is the most spiritually guarded, to ensure your possessions were kept safe and out of thieves reach, this is the best place for it to be kept." Kaede walked over to a small self and gathered our beyblades for us.

"Thanks." I murmured in gratitude, cradling my precious Drigger in the palm of my hands.

"So we can go home now?" Max brought up the topic quicker than I had time to register as to what would happen next.

Inu-yasha nodded, Kagome and Sango sniffed, Shippo wailed, Miroku hung his head, Kouga sighed deeply and Kaede waved good-bye.

Saying goodbye to the ones that meant so much was never easy, and it never will be. For now, we are nearing the end and the end never felt so miserable.

**NOTE:** The next chapter I write will be the last for this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it, it must come to an end. I know this chapter was shorter than my previous works, but bear with me. The next one, I have no idea how long it will be, for right now my brain isn't willing to cooperate with me.

Review? You people make my day. buh bye!


	16. Gone but never forgotten

Hiya folkies! Here we go, Last _actual_ chapter is up now!

ChibiNekoSakura: I feel your pain -- but it must be done, I'll write and epilogue if you want one.

TNTiggris: See, I knew you'd get what I mean. I will continue writing my other fic. And there's another one out called...I've forgotten the title OO

Forfirith on a sugar high: I am at a loss for words...you are too sweet. QQ so sad...

Mori'quessir: I will only write an epilogue if you want one, but that's it, srry. And I know what way you meant it without saying anything after, people in my HS say it all the time it's like routine now. And since it's in the moment, I love you too!!! QQ I'm going to miss you so much...WAHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!

Gone but never forgotten

Walking in the direction of the well that would transport us back home wasn't easy. No one uttered a single word, they kept their heads bowed and eyes fixed on the ground.

Walking in an almost robotic fashion across the ground, coarse blades of uneven grass bitting at our exposed ankles, but we paid no notice, for this was the end, and there was no turning back.

I mean, we had friends and family waiting for us back home, as tempting the thought; we couldn't stay here all our lives.

I can just picture Hilary throwing a fit, Hero demanding to know every detail as precise as can be, media surrounding every corner. No, the media would have no part in this; they would rule us out as a crazed bunch of kids who spoke of utter rubbish.

Maybe even Mr. Dickenson wouldn't find out about this, maybe we could keep it a secret from him too. But that would prove to be difficult, with Hilary and Hero knowing of our whereabouts for the 3 weeks that we went missing, we could only guarantee that Mr. Dickenson would soon find out.

Sure we'd tell him, sure he'd call us crazy, but hey, life's like that. You fall down but you get back up again, no questions asked.

I peered to my left and saw Kagome and Shippo, red rimmed eyes watery from crying. Then Sango, constantly rubbing her eyes to get rid of her tears. Then there was Inu-yasha, Kouga and Miroku wore practically the same expressions, mouth curved into a tight frown and body slumped forward.

I looked over at my team, Tyson and Max were talking quietly among themselves, Kenny was talking to Dizzi and Kai was tightly holding onto my hand, with an unreadable expression on his frowning face.

I looked up at Kai and smiled softly, we'd be home sooner than I thought, the bone eaters well was now within eye sight.

"We're here." Inu-yasha announced in a monotone.

Tyson and Max's chatters died down instantly and Kenny stopped to look up also.

"Wow, this is really it isn't it?" I sighed in remorse.

"Yup, we're really going back home." Tyson confirmed.

"Yeah...." The usually bouncy, full of life Max was dull and speechless.

"What's wrong Maxie?" I heard Tyson ask.

"Nothing Tyson..." Max sobbed a little, "It's just that I didn't think we'd be going home so soon."

"I thought you were excited to be go back and see your parents Max."

"I know, and I am, but I'm going to miss this place."

"I know Max, we all will." I sympathized, patting the young boy comfortingly on the back.

"I don't want to go!" Max wailed, slumping to the ground.

"Neither do I but it must be done Max." Kenny said, coming into the conversation.

Max whimpered some more but didn't say much, I returned to the warmth of Kai's arms.

"Kai?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Just wondering, are we going to ever return here?" I asked, with a tinge of hope.

"Do you want to?"

I nodded and silence overtook us once more as Kagome came walking up to us. The slight bounce in her step gone, replaced by a deep dragging of feet.

"You have to come back." Kagome persuaded in a tone I found very hard to reject.

"I will, only if you promise to come visit us also." I smiled, which caused to youth to smile also.

"I will Ray...but."

"But what Kagome?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know where you live." Kagome flushed in embarrassment.

I laughed lightly, "Kagome, no need for embarrassment! But getting to the point this is where the whole team will be staying for 3 months due to a mini charity tournament." I quickly scribbled down the address of our hotel and passed to Kagome.

"Wow! A five star hotel! How'd you manage to afford it?" Kagome gawked in awe.

"I didn't, it's prepaid by Mr. Dickenson as a little treat, the tournament was our next big surprise."

"Wow! This Mr. Dickenson guy must be really rich, who is he?"

"He's the head of the BBA." I explained in brief.

"Oh, that explains it all!"

"Hey guys." Sango introduced herself.

"Hi there Sango." I greeted, and Sango sent a cheery smile my way.

Soon we found ourselves seated on the grass and looking into the horizon. Wondering what the future has in store for us. Max was the first the break the silence.

Though his voice was usually filled with infectious joy was now subdued with such an

intense sorrow that it made the strongest of us choke back tears of depression.

"What if we can never come back? What if the well's blocked of and we never see each other again, what if-what if-" Max couldn't continue since he broke down in feverish sobs, tears cascading down his reddened cheeks.

Kagome was instantly at his side, "Don't say that Max. You know that's never going to happen. We'll find some form of communication even if it kills us."

Inu-yasha snorted in the background and Sango whacked him hard on the head before settling down before Max.

"Max, Kagome's right, we will find a way of communication." Sango voice was so full of perseverance that Max just had to believe her.

In the corner Tyson broke down in tears so fake Kouga had to comment on this.

"What an attention seeker." Kouga had said.

Soon the fake tears dissappered and was replaced by an absolute anger filled with hate towards the wolf boy. But that died down soon enough when Kouga ignored the fuming teen.

"Hey guys, remember the time when Ray got drunk?" Miroku brought up suddenly.

"Uhgh! Don't remind me!" I wailed and buried my face in Kai's inviting arms.

"There, there kitten, you weren't that terrible." Kai chuckled, hugging me close to him.

"Yeah, he only became completely delusional." Inu-yasha grumbled from where he sat.

"Oh, poor Inu-yasha was ickle-Ray's pet puppy!" Kouga bowled over laughed.

"What are you laughing at?! You got just the same treatment!" Inu-yasha barked, barring his fanged teeth.

"Yeah, but not nearly as bad as yours!" And more laughing from Kouga.

Inu-yasha quietly fumed in his corner and glared so fixedly at Kouga that'd it make Kai proud.

"Don't get me started on that." Kagome snickered, "Ray had to practically be baby-sat! There wasn't a moment that he wasn't up to something terrible."

"Just too name a few, teaching Inu-yasha to play fetch, hideous pink bows, pushing Inu-yasha into the springs, dumping his head in a bowl of soup...shall I continue?" Miroku asked, nodding in my direction.

"Please don't! Spare me!" I cried from the captivity of Kai's arms.

"Aww kitten, it's ok." Kai said, gently kissing the tip of my nose.

I sneezed at that and Kai chuckled, "Cute."

"Alright, I guess there's always next time, but to aim the spotlight on Kouga..."

""What!" I didn't do anything!" Kouga defended, then stopped short.

"Oh I remember that drunken night of partying that you made out with a certain someone." Miroku hinted, blinking his eyes in my direction.

"And exactly how does that take the focus of me?" I grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Wait...Kouga made out with you?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

I nodded and hid my face behind my long bangs.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Kouga thought that I actually kissed him?" This time Kagome was staring at Kouga, seeking answers.

"I was drunk." Was Kouga's only answer to the question.

"Thought so." Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"Ray, do you remember when you groped Miroku?" Sango innocently asked, although her eyes shone with amusement.

"Once again, I shall never be left alone." I shook my head and puffed out my cheeks.

"Ray, we should really get going." Kai whispered silently.

I looked up at Kai and pleaded with him to change his mind.

Noticing my look Kai sighed, "I know it's hard. But the longer you wait the harder it will get, trust me Ray, it's better done sooner than later."

"I know Kai." I nodded in understanding, getting up slowly to say good-bye.

"So this is it." Sango looked teary eyed and wanted so desperately to cry, but we all settled that we'd say good-bye the happiest we could manage.

"Bye, we'll miss you bundles." Kagome smiled softly, coming to give us each a hug, soon followed by the rest. Surprisingly even Inu-yasha came.

Hugs and kisses were sent and received, along with sweet words filled to brim with hope and promise.

The Bladebreakers steeped closer to the well, beyblades in hand, as one by one our numbers diminished.

This was the end of a journey started not so long ago, there was a great deal of weeping as waves sadness filled the area with an icy blast from above and for every grief filled tear that fell, was a another that followed.

__

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm finally done, but there'll be **one more chapter**.

Real sorry that this chapter was so short! I tired my hardest to add more but I couldn't think up anything, real sorry!

The next chapter up will be a thank you to my lovely reviewers.If you even want to review at all :( please do review!

Also the next chapter will contain an **epilogue if you want one** that is. It'll be a bit short, but it will clear doubt's of broken promises. So next chapter will be the **very last,** questions, comments, criticism (constructive) is all welcomed since it will be the last time I get to answer your reviews for this story.

Bye till next time!


	17. Epilouge

I will miss you all dearly! Here's the thank you list!

Alright, listen, I have nothing to say to you but this; I've gotten 3 flames (2 by the say person cause I cussed her) out of 137 reviews, in case you're blind I'll let you know this, this chapter is the last, and there's no way in hell I'm going to knock it off cuz some jealous ass thinks they're all that. I can't make it any clearer; don't like, don't read.

devilburns: so true, so true.

TNTiggris: then I sure do hope you like it!

Forfirith: The dark angel: sorry Q.Q no sequel, everything's in the epilogue. ­­­ I just can't think of anything interesting enough to put in a sequel.

ChibiNekoSakura: waaahhhhaaaaaa! You're too kind! Q.Q waahhhaaaa! I may write another crossover, though it will take quite a while to get going. Well I hope you enjoy all the fics I have in store for the future. Cause you're a truly wonderful reviewer! Luv ya lots!

_Journal entry # 16 _

_And just to let you know, it's a journal, not a diary. The first time Kai caught me writing in it he mocked me for weeks, and then I gave him a lecture on the differences, now he only chuckles and shakes his head. _

_Update on what we're doing right now:_

_Kai's watching me from the bed._

_Tyson's devouring all the food in the fridge._

_Max is fighting to get to the sugary treats first._

_Kenny's upgrading our blades. _

_And I'm writing about…well you'll have to read lower to find out _

_When we went back home we were burdened with questions from Hilary and Hero. Being the older overprotective brother of Tyson, Hero nearly drilled us into the ground with his screams of frenzy and joy. Hilary almost cost us our ears as she cried us a river filled with full blown howls and wails. _

_We had to tell Mr. Dickenson our whereabouts, since he cornered us into a tight spot where we couldn't wriggle free. He understood the strange dimension we were in with a lot of help from Dizzi…he only actually believed us when we supplied proof of pictures of demons, and our new friends, taken from the camera within Kenny's computer._

_Now for the interesting part, we did keep our promise. We all went back to the feudal era after the charity tournament (which by the way we won) and since it was nearing Christmas we took along gifts of cheer._

_Extra summer clothes for Kagome- which she was thrilled to get out of her uniform._

_A wooden brush (for Kilala's fur) and comfortable sandals for Sango- she practically threw us down with hugs. _

_Fluffy pillow and a therapeutic mattress for Kaede- she was happy that her back had something nice to rest on._

_Giant fox plushie for Shippo- he squealed with delight._

_Tailored navy robes for Miroku- He was happy he had a change of clothes. _

_Sandals for Inu-yasha- He smiled with satisfaction. _

_Two shampoo bottles and 3 bars of soap for Kouga- since he wasn't taking good care of his hygiene and Kagome couldn't supply him, he was quite content. _

_And their gifts for us?_

_Kagome went back to her era and bought gifts on behalf of the rest:_

_Tyson got: neat lunch box with various pieces of Sushi._

_Max got- A large brown teddy bear named- Mr. Winkles…don't ask._

_Kenny got: A computer game, which Dizzi helped him play._

_Kai got: A chain with a metal carving of phoenix hanging from it._

_I got: A wonderful jade sculpture of a crouching tiger. _

_It's now mid way into August, Kagome had visited in between and told us the good news. She and Inu-yasha had gotten together, Kikyo is still out there along with the shikon jewel, and for Inu-yasha's fickle mind? Kagome holds no doubt in her heart._

_Sango and Miroku had also gotten together, slightly sooner than Kagome and Inu-yasha. Miroku seemed to have matured and dares not cast but a single glance to a pretty passing maiden. _

_We will continue to keep visiting our friends, even as we grow tiresome of the long journey, we recently found out we didn't need to go all the way to the hotel to transport over to the feudal era, we were more than welcome to use the portal in Kagome's place. Her grandpa, mom and brother are bright, cheery people who don't mind at all the new company._

_My journal entry for tonight comes to a close, with the hope of a better tomorrow. _

_Ray Kon_

**NOTE:** actually, I'll post one more chapter just to see what you thought of the epilogue. buh bye!


End file.
